


На грани между взлетом и падением

by simsm



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: Им предстоит сбежать от мира на несколько недель. Получится ли сбежать от самих себя.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

— Ахр-м-м-м…

Соло слышит приглушённый стон Ильи и выглядывает из укрытия, которым ему служит стена подвального помещения в особняке местного наркобарона. Зря. Выстрел задевает уже и его.

Наполеон шипит, осматривая рукав пиджака, порванного пулей, пролетевшей по касательной, и тянется к кольту, мысленно считая оставшиеся патроны и количество противников. Два справа, один слева — на два патрона. Не густо.  
Задание уже точно провалено, и им нужно просто выбраться. Наполеон пытается высунуться из-за стены, но слышит приглушённое:

— Не суйся, Ковбой.

Наполеон дёргает головой и шипит:  
— У тебя всё равно ничего не осталось.

— Ты как всегда меня недооцениваешь. Пригнись.

Американец слышит характерный звук вырванной чеки и прикрывает голову руками. «Бух!» — куски штукатурки и обрывки балок падают на голову, а раздражение снова охватывает Соло:  
— Ты идиот? Как мы теперь выберемся? Выход наверняка завалило.

Илья выходит, слегка прихрамывая, из укрытия, встаёт рядом с Соло, сидящем на корточках, и протягивает ему руку:  
— А у нас был выбор? Разберём, — хрипя, произносит он.

Соло не принимает помощь — он краем глаза видит движение и, резко поворачиваясь, отстреливает последние два патрона. Обмякшее тело падает с приглушённым звуком. Илья оборачивается в его сторону и приподнимает бровь.

— Зато у нас теперь есть автомат, — он подходит к трупу, вынимая у того из рук Калашников, и любовно его оглаживает. — Самый лучший в мире.

Соло поднимается, отряхивает брюки и пиджак, проходится между лежащих тел, находя ещё два кольта и один автомат. Он рассматривает чудо советской оружейной техники, переводит на довольного Илью взгляд и не удерживается от шпильки:  
— Старьё и кустарщина.

На Курякина это не производит ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Он вешает на левое плечо Калашников, забирает у Наполеона второй пистолет и произносит:  
— А теперь пора покинуть это гостеприимное место.

Наполеон криво улыбается и кивает:  
— Так и сделаем, Угроза.

Они снова встают плечом к плечу.

***

— Прекрасная работа, просто великолепная, — голос Уиверли практически не выдаёт его злости, если не считать, что он на полтона выше.

Наполеон перекладывает трубку от правого уха к левому и поднимает взгляд на Илью. Тот сидит напротив на одной из двух кроватей, пока Соло стоит рядом с телефоном на тумбочке. Курякин кажется спокойным, лицо ровное и безэмоциональное, но его сложенные в замок на коленях руки выдают его с головой — костяшки пальцев побелели, а большой палец руки слегка подрагивает.

Соло не сдерживается, садится рядом и накрывает его руки свободной ладонью. Он смотрит на застывшее в изумлении лицо Ильи и обращается к начальнику:  
— Александр, мы…

— Я не собираюсь тратить на выслушивание оправданий своё время. С вами свяжутся и передадут координаты. Месяц, — голос его понижается, и Соло кажется, что тот шипит, — месяц, чтобы никто вас не слышал и не видел. И я тоже.

— Но…

— А пока наши лучшие умы подумают, что с этим всем делать. Мы поставим вас в известность.

Связь разрывается, и Соло ещё несколько секунд задумчиво слушает короткие гудки.

— Ну, что он сказал?

Наполеон встаёт, прохаживается вдоль маленького номера — пять шагов вперёд, пять шагов назад — и смотрит на напряжённого Курякина:  
— Нам дадут укрытие. Минимум на месяц.

— Нам?! — уточняет, нахмурившись Илья. На лице у него проступает бешенство, он подскакивает с кровати, подходит к Наполеону и тычет ему пальцем в грудь. — Только по раздельности у нас есть шанс скрыться, так мы более уязвимы. От тебя только проблемы в этой миссии.

Наполеон смотрит на его сверкающие гневом глаза, вспоминая, почему они попали в эту заварушку, и ощущает, как чувство стыда мешается со злостью на Илью.

— Быть может я оплошал, допустим… — слегка дрожащим голосом произносит Соло.

— Оплошал? Ты положил в свою постель «крота»! — Курякин рычит, щеки его краснеют, и Соло ещё раз вспоминает причину его ошибки в этом деле.

Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на такого Курякина — на его гнев, на его радость, на его улыбку, на любые его эмоции, подавляемые или открытые — Соло ведёт как неразумного подростка, впервые влюбившегося. Он, опытный ловелас, применяющий своё обаяние на пользу дела и не только, не устоял перед простым, как его кепка и нелепая водолазка, русским.

В тот вечер они играли в шахматы. Миссия складывалась в их пользу, оставались лишь последние штрихи.  
Илья что-то радостно рассказывал, совершенно расслабленный и открытый. А Соло желал лишь одного — выйти в окно, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение. Что он и сделал, когда Курякин ушёл к себе в номер. Наполеон вылез через балкон, впоследствии приведя с собой «хвост». Девушка, новое развлечение на ночь, оказалась шпионом, нанятым их «мишенью».

После, в подвале, Курякин не сказал ему ни слова. Но сейчас он орёт на Соло, вымещая накопленное. А тот только и может, что приподнимать удивлённо брови, делая вид, что разъяренный русский совершенно его не выводит из себя.  
Хотя внутри снова кипит лава, смешанная из желания и злости.

Он протягивает руку ладонью вперёд, кладёт Илье на грудь, тот замирает с открытым ртом, явно собираясь сказать что-то ещё. Наполеон старается не думать о реакции русского на его прикосновение и продолжает начатую мысль:

— Так вот, я подвёл нас. Хотя это было впервые, — Илья снова пытается вставить слово, но Наполеон поднимает указательный палец, прося выслушать, — но Уиверли, это гений планирования. Если он сказал, что нам будет безопаснее вместе, значит это наилучшее решение.

Илья сжимает челюсти, желваки на его скулах напряжённо движутся, а Соло ещё раз смотрит в его глаза, задерживаясь взглядом на пушистых длинных, слегка дрожащих от гнева ресницах. Курякин опускает взгляд на руку Соло, всё так же лежащую у него на груди, и снова поднимает глаза. Соло не может оторваться от льдистых, обжигающих холодом радужек. Илья делает шаг назад, отступая, их прикосновение прерывается. Наполеон опускает руку, прячет ладонь в карман и сжимает в кулак. Он чувствует, как горит кожа, храня на себе прикосновение мягкой шерсти и горячего тела под ней.

— Хорошо, — тихо произносит Курякин, и Наполеон вдыхает, понимая, что всё это время, пока касался Ильи, он задерживал дыхание.

***

— Да, неожиданное решение принял Александр, — Наполеон рассматривает свои новые документы, — первый раз в жизни я социалист.  
— Добро пожаловать, товарищ, — посмеиваясь, произносит Курякин, — У тебя какие-то сомнения в верности его расчётов? Неужели?

Илья смотрит с нескрываемой иронией. Соло морщится, вспоминая, как сам уговаривал Илью следовать всем указаниям Уиверли.  
Илья отодвигает занавеску, разглядывая вид из окна — холмистая возвышенность с еле видными огнями лежащей у подножия деревни. Сумерки уже поглотили свет, и лесистая гора выглядит тоскливо и удручающе.

— Ну если учесть, что в республике зреет революция, и мы явно под колпаком у КГБ…

— Мы под защитой КГБ, — обрывает его Курякин.

Он накидывает на плечи обшарпанную кожанку и выходит, громко хлопая входной дверью, во двор их нового прибежища — маленького домика в горах Чехословакии.

— Мы только от них освободились, Илья, — произносит одними губами Соло, смотря на закрытую деревянную дверь, — ты только что освободился.

Он качает головой, сам понимая, как абсурдно звучат его слова — они лишь поменяли хозяина.

***

Удивительно, но в доме уютно — он выглядит жилым, но совершенно обезличенным. Белые, кружевные занавески и цветные накидки на кроватях в своеобразной спальне придают некую домашнюю атмосферу. Шкаф забит постельным бельём и полотенцами, а также несколькими комплектами мужских костюмов, если можно так назвать мешковатые брюки и несколько прилагающихся к ним рубашек. Все они разных размеров, но не сильно отличаются друг от друга по стилю. Наполеон, предпочитающий не только комфорт, но и шик даже в одежде для вылазок, отобрав для себя несколько комплектов, находит и подходящие для Курякина брюки, свитера и, удивительным образом большого размера, пару водолазок.

В комнате помимо шкафа стоит небольшая кровать и диван у противоположной стены. Рядом с ним висит пара простых деревянных полок, на которых несколько книг с потрёпанными корешками, бумага и канцелярия, а поблизости с единственным окном стоит небольшой журнальный столик.

На кухне Наполеон находит большой буфет, наполненный крупами и несколькими десятками консервных банок. Обшарив ящики стола и не обнаружив кроме спичек и нескольких прошлогодних газет ничего полезного, не удовлетворённый найденным, он выходит искать Илью.

Тот рубит дрова рядом с маленькой деревянной хозяйственной постройкой. Наполеон замирает, засмотревшись на занятого своим безусловно важным занятием русского.  
Движения того размашистые и резкие. Илья снял с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной белой майке, на которой проступили следы пота. Лицо его сосредоточено, а между светлых бровей залегла складочка.

— Илья, тебе нужно обработать рану, — произносит Соло, — со вчерашнего вечера не меняли повязку.

Он вспоминает, как помогал Илье зашить небольшое ранение на бедре. Слава богу, сосуды не задеты — пуля прошла по касательной. Рана была неглубокой и затрагивала лишь кожу, клетчатку и немного наружную часть квадрицепса. Илья терпел, сжимал зубы, а Соло молился, чтобы не было инфекции. Позже им передали антибиотики и тетрациклин, спустя два дня воспаление стало уменьшаться. После этого Илья всячески отказывался от помощи.

Как и сейчас.

— Вот затоплю печку, как раз всё и промою, — Илья выпрямляется, вытирает тыльной стороной пот со лба и снова принимается за дело.

Соло качает головой. Он разглядывает покрытые испариной голые широкие плечи русского, освещённые жёлтым светом окон их нового дома, и понимает, как гармонично Илья вписывается в эту атмосферу деревни и простого быта.

Точно так же, как он был гармоничен в дорогих костюмах, с изысканно уложенной причёской и брильянтовыми запонками на манжетах шёлковой рубашки от Ив-Сен-Лоран.

***

_За полгода до основных событий._ _  
Лондон._

_Илья немного расслабляет узел шелкового неоново-синего галстука, поправляет полы светло-серого пиджака и смотрит в зеркало. Костюм идеален — пиджак не торчит нелепыми буграми на широких плечах, а подчеркивает их мужественность, сужается на талии, ложась на бедра, обтянутые безупречно подогнанными брюками. Илья расстёгивает пуговки сверху вниз, одну за одной, приоткрывая вид на темно-серую жилетку, сидящую плотно на торсе. Он снимает пиджак, поворачивается, чтобы повесить его на плечики специальной подставки, и замирает, пригвождённый к месту долгим тягучим взглядом Наполеона._

_Илья сглатывает, просчитывая в уме наиболее уместную реакцию, но Наполеон его опережает. Он преодолевает небольшое пространство мягким бесшумным шагом, забирая у Курякина пиджак, любовно оглаживает ткань и вешает его сам, после этого плавно поворачивается к Илье._

_Тот старается держать нейтральное выражение лица, ни одним мускулом не давая понять, что он видел, **как** Соло на него смотрел. Его заинтересованность совершенно не скрылась от Курякина. Но Наполеон ничего не предпринимал, и Илья просто старался выкинуть это из головы, связывая такое поведение Наполеона с его врождённой манерой оценивать каждого, кто попадается на его пути, как сексуальный объект. Нельзя сказать, что Илью это ни капли не нервировало, но он старался держать себя в руках, не реагируя на Соло, как по-настоящему хотелось бы.  
И вот сейчас опять. Наполеон смотрит **так**. Он стоит близко, восхищенно приоткрыв рот, и внимательно разглядывает Курякина с головы до ног._

_Русский вопросительно приподнимает бровь, на что Соло делает ещё шаг навстречу — теперь они стоят ещё ближе. Илья уже чувствует внутреннюю тревожность, но американец достаёт из кармана своего угольно-черного пиджака небольшую бархатную коробочку._

_— Я думаю, — вкрадчиво произносит он, улыбаясь краешком губ, — это дополнит образ._

_Соло протягивает Илье на правой ладони открытую коробку, в которой лежит элемент роскоши, так подходящий представителю знатной семьи русских эмигрантов — бриллиантовые запонки._

_Курякин, не глядя, берёт их и отворачивается, чтобы надеть. Тонкая драгоценность того и гляди выскользнет из привыкших к оружию пальцев, а Соло заглядывает через плечо:  
— Помочь?_

_Илья ощущает тепло его тела рядом и чувствует, как начинают дрожать пальцы.  
Он мотает головой, выдавливая сквозь зубы:  
— Я сам._

_Когда он заканчивает, Наполеона уже нет рядом._

_Лишь перед самым отъездом на приём, который станет началом их миссии, Соло подходит, становится рядом, ещё раз оглядывает Илью и приподняв правую ладонь вверх произносит:_

_— Позволь мне, Илья, — он протягивает руку, берёт запястье Курякина в свои ладони и прокручивает запонку на 60°, — они были не симметричны по рисунку. Это нарушает гармонию образа._

_Он отходит, делая несколько шагов назад, хитро глядя на Илью и мягко улыбаясь, и направляется к своему автомобилю, который увезёт его в другом направлении, нежели Илью. Разделяя на этой миссии их амплуа, делая снова незнакомыми людьми._

_Илья провожает его фигуру взглядом, скрипя зубами, понимая, что его собственная внутренняя гармония разлетается в мелкую пыль.  
_

***

Из двух конфорок в плитке работает лишь одна — маленькая. Наполеон отваривает найденную пасту странной формы и консистенции, открывает два вида консервов — с фасолью и с тушеным мясом, где жира больше, чем мяса — и, не найдя другой тары кроме ещё одной маленькой кастрюли, разогревает его в ней.  
Он старается накрыть на стол, чтобы это выглядело прилично — но все тарелки и вилки в сервизе разные, и получается так себе.

Когда Илья приходит в дом, громогласно объявляя: «Banja готова, иди мойся, я потом» — Наполеон рассматривает сервировку с недовольной миной.

Курякин приподнимает голову, громко сглатывает и радостно восклицает:  
— Макарошки! — он приподнимает тарелку, нюхает лежащее сверху мясо с фасолью и довольно добавляет. — По-флотски.

— Это паста, — поправляет его Соло.

Русский смеётся, моет в умывальнике руки и, поспешно вытерев их о висящее на спинке стула полотенце, садится за стол.

— Паста осталась там, Наполеон, — он смотрит на Соло, иронично складывая губы в улыбке, — в Мадриде и Париже. А тут это обычные макароны с тушёнкой.

Соло недовольно поджимает губы, разворачивается и, взяв с собой сменное бельё, уходит из дому. К хозяйственной постройке, которую русский называет banja.

Наполеон любит сауну, но это явно не она. Маленькое помещение с двумя лавками и несколькими ёмкостями для воды, одна из которых стоит на печке — это даже не похоже на русскую баню, как он её себе представлял. Это помещение приспособлено для мытья, а не для расслабления. Однако, внутри очень жарко, и Соло старается помыться как можно быстрее, используя самую маленькую ёмкость, чтобы полить себя сверху.

Когда он возвращается, Илья ходит кругами по комнате, и увидев его, тут же срывается из дома.  
Наполеон качает головой и принимается за еду.

***

— Ты вылил почти всю воду, — хлопок двери и рычание Ильи.

— Я специально оставил тебе половину, — Наполеон смотрит на раскрасневшегося Курякина, заходящего в комнату из кухни, опуская на грудь одну из немногих книг, которые он нашёл.

Удивительно, но это «Королева Марго» на французском, что снова выдает в этом месте шпионский схрон. Наполеон нашёл ещё несколько книг на русском, английском и чешском. Явно, люди, проводящие тут время, либо знали несколько языков, либо каждый приносил книги на своём.

— Половину? Я рассчитывал минимум на три дня! — рычит Курякин.

— Значит, твои расчеты были неверны, — огрызается Соло.

Он смотрит на мечущего молнии глазами русского и пытается смягчить голос:

— Я помогу в следующий раз, — произносит он примирительно.

— Я полдня занимался этим. Дрова, вода…

— Я убрался и приготовил, — оборонительно говорит Соло.

— Это не такая проблема — сварить макароны!

Наполеон тяжело выдыхает, проводит рукой по растрепавшимся в стороны кудрям и встаёт, чтобы успокоиться.  
Он уходит на кухню, выпивает кружку воды и замечает краем глаза за занавесками отблески бутылок. Аккуратно отодвигает ткань (ранним вечером он не смотрел туда, было слишком темно, чтобы открывать шторы) и присвистывает.

— А вы неплохо подготовились, — улыбаясь бутылке английского виски, произносит Соло.

Он находит два наиболее приличных стакана. Разных, но это хотя бы стекло, а не фарфор, и идёт к Курякину.  
Тот, так и не расстелив себе, лежит на диване. Соло подходит к маленькому столику, стоящему у стола, пододвигает стул и выставляет свою находку на столик.

— Скажи мне, Угроза, что ты так бесишься? — он наливает себе виски на два пальца, делает то же самое для Ильи. Немного подумав, добавляет ещё столько же.

Курякин поворачивается с бока на бок, прожигая его взглядом. Соло продолжает:

— Нам нужно как-то смириться с ситуацией и научиться существовать друг с другом, — он протягивает стакан Илье.

Тот садится, внимательно смотрит на Наполеона, немного наклонив голову, и берёт виски, стараясь не прикасаться к пальцам Соло.

Наполеон поджимает губы. Выдыхает и добавляет:  
— Тем более, у нас это вроде совсем недавно получалось.

Глаза Ильи начинают странно блестеть. Он выпивает залпом содержимое стакана и снова смотрит на Наполеона. Алкоголь явно ещё не подействовал на русского, но глаза затянуло опьянением. Или Соло просто кажется. Как будто это видение. Как будто воспоминание.

***

_  
Лондон.  
Габи, скинув туфли, с уставшим вздохом заваливается на диван, закидывая ступни на подлокотник стоящего рядом кресла, в котором сидит Илья._

_— Илья, ну ты прямо был… — проговаривает девушка, поднимается на локтях, поворачивает свою красивую головку вбок, прищурившись, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова._

_— Убедительным, — помогает ей Соло, наблюдая, как русский аккуратно снимает ступни девушки с подлокотника и опирается на него локтем сам._

_Курякин вздёргивает подбородок и салютует Габриэлле стаканом с коньяком.  
Та отбирает у него напиток и пересаживается подальше, раскинув руки по краям спинки дивана:  
— Можно и так сказать, — бормочет девушка в стакан, выпивая содержимое почти залпом._

_Илья, приподняв брови, смотрит на свою пустую руку, где недавно ещё была тара, наполненная законно заработанным коньяком, на девушку, делающую вид, что совершенно ничего экстраординарного не произошло, и после на Наполеона._

_Соло хмыкает, встаёт из своего кресла, наливает ещё один стакан, добавляет несколько кубиков льда и протягивает Курякину. Илья кивает в благодарность и немного отпивает, поджимает губы, а потом облизывает их кончиком языка. Соло цепляется взглядом за яркий рот и тут же отворачивается. Насмотрелся уже. Весь вечер смотрел._

_Их «представили» друг другу нужные люди. Теперь они могут считаться приятелями и проводить время вместе. До этого весь месяц каждому пришлось работать в одиночку. Габи присоединилась к ним только сегодня, как невеста Соло. Но основная роль была возложена на Илью. Он вошёл в нужный круг, втерся в доверие и практически стал своим. Антисоветчик и обладатель большого состояния, он приглянулся их «мишени» и уже получил задание. Осталось приступить к его исполнению и достать все нужные документы. И сегодня Илья был в центре внимания._

_Красивый, обаятельный, весёлый и, что главное, щедрый князь Александр Белозерский был принят компанией жуликов, воров и подпольных оружейников на ура. Соло влился к ним как «мастер по налаживанию связей» и был так же очарован князем. И, к сожалению, это не только его легенда. Соло чувствовал, что тщательно сдерживаемые всё это время к Илье чувства снова затопляют с головой. Почему-то в образе отвязного красавца Илья казался более доступным. И это большая проблема для Соло._

_— Вообще я сегодня тебя еле узнала! — наклоняется к Илье Габи. — Ты улыбался! Ты видел, Соло?_

_— Это было сложно не заметить, — соглашается Наполеон, — только, дорогая, давай лишний раз без имён._

_Девушка кивает и продолжает, обращаясь к Илье:  
— Не так… — она изображает типичную полуулыбку русского, слегка приподнимая уголки рта. — Не так… — теперь приподнят лишь один. — А так!_

_Теперь её улыбка яркая, открывающая красивые белые зубки, обрамляемая симпатичными ямочками на щеках. Курякин не сдерживается и улыбается ей в ответ:  
— Я скучал, дорогая._

_Сердце Соло падает куда-то в каблуки дорогих ботинок при виде такой искренней улыбки Ильи.  
______

_Они сидят так пару часов, болтая, обсуждая не столько планы на завтра, сколько сегодняшних новых знакомых. Илья уже сделал подробный отчёт, который прочитали оба его напарника, но некоторые нюансы поведения остались не раскрыты. Илья их просвещал. Что удивительно, он не отказался от алкоголя как обычно — он чувствовал потребность расслабиться и хоть на какой-то период побыть собой. Не пытаться обольщать, очаровывать и внушать доверие. Это была одна из самых затяжных его миссий за последние пять лет. И одна из самых сложных морально. Он не был актером, но сейчас пришлось применить все навыки, полученные в КГБ, для создания образа, который радикально претит его естеству. И судя по реакции Наполеона и Габи, у него это получалось._

_Тэллер заснула прямо во время разговора, и Наполеон отнёс её в спальню. Сегодня они все решили, что Илья остаётся в снятом Наполеоном доме, как «новый друг» и гость, для «продолжения знакомства». Но завтра обязательно отправится в своё «дворянское гнездо»._

_Илья морщится, представляя, как вернётся в огромное поместье, нашпигованное жучками агентов Уиверли. Холодный дом за месяц стал настолько противен своими бесконечными дорогими картинами известных художников, помпезным убранством и выдрессированной прислугой. Каждый из которых мог быть шпионом конкурирующих спецслужб. Илье всё это время приходилось придерживаться легенды. Он провёл в поместье уже несколько званых приемов, что было полезно для миссии, но совершенно выбивало из колеи. Сейчас, здесь, рядом с такой уютной Габи и непривычно молчаливым Наполеоном, в маленьком светлом домике Илья снова чувствовал себя собой._

_Он откидывает голову на спинку кресла, слушая тихий рокочущий голос Наполеона:  
— Мадам Дежар была сегодня прелестна, как и её очаровательное ожерелье. Знаешь, дорогой мой русский друг, что это пропавший в своё время сапфир «Голубая принцесса Азии»._

_Илья хмурится и поднимает голову, внимательно смотря на Наполеона. Соло и драгоценности это отдельная история, с которой необходимо быть очень внимательным._

_— Я это лишь к тому, что помимо оружия и прочего они вполне могут заниматься заказными кражами, — Наполеон поджимает губы и приподнимает брови._

_Такой привычный жест, но Илья до сих пор не разгадал, что за ним стоит. Каждый раз он выглядит по-новому.  
Илья кивает головой, соглашаясь со сказанным, глядя на Наполеона, не отрывая взгляд._

_Волосы Соло растрепались, падая на лоб красивыми тёмными волнами, голубые глаза блестят от выпитого, а губы, которые тот постоянно облизывает, раскраснелись.  
Наполеон продолжает, немного мечтательно:  
— Ты же понимаешь, Угроза, краденое нельзя украсть. Это один из самых дорогих камней из пропавших. И мы его нашли, дорогой. Он, считай, уже почти наш._

_Илья не слушает, затуманенный алкоголем мозг практически не воспринимает информацию. А может, так действует успокаивающий голос американца. Соло сейчас такой красивый. Он всегда очень эффектный, но без высокомерных замашек и ужимок, без пафосного вида, он выглядит настоящим и ощущается каким-то родным. Как будто они с Ильёй работают не без малого три года, а почти всю жизнь вместе._

_Когда Наполеон замолкает, Илья, не зная почему, окликает его, задумчиво глядящего в свой пустой стакан:_

_— Леон? Поль? Может как-то по-другому? Как тебя звала мама в детстве?_

_Соло резко поворачивается, слыша хриплый голос русского. Глаза того — бездонные пьяные колодцы. Соло открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и так и замирает с приоткрытыми губами.  
Они сидят в нескольких метрах друг от друга. Но кажется, Наполеон растворяется в этом мужчине. Его затягивает в болото пьянящего взгляда, заставляя сердце биться пойманной в клетку птицей, а дыхание остановиться. Илья не просто смотрит, он плавит, он подминает под себя и крушит силу воли.  
Ещё чуть-чуть таких гляделок, и Соло просто встанет с кресла, подойдёт к Илье и сделает то, о чём давно мечтал._

_Он прикрывает глаза, выдыхает, считает до пяти и, открывая веки, обнаруживает пустое кресло напротив и опрокинутый на шёлковую скатерть стакан с пролившимся напитком. Его остатки растекаются темным пятном на светлой ткани, как будто повторяя расползающееся внутри Соло чувство разочарования.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

– Нужно сделать вылазку в деревню, – проверяя запасы, произносит Наполеон, – я не могу больше есть эти чёртовы консервы. Сразу видно, что продукты закупали _ваши_.

Илья, жующий всё это время галеты и запивающий их крепким заваренным прямо в кружке чаем, приподнимает удивлённо брови:

– У нас еды ещё минимум на неделю. 

– Это не еда, этот набор, чтобы просто не сдохнуть. Нам нужны мясо, овощи, фрукты и хоть что-то молочное.

– Ну хорошо. Я схожу, как чай допью, – удивительно скоро соглашается Илья. 

Наполеон удовлетворенно кивает, довольный, что не пришлось уговаривать русского, потом замирает и разворачивается к Илье, удивлённо произнося:

– В смысле, сходишь? Мы пойдём вместе. 

– Да неужели? – Илья складывает руки на груди и, иронично улыбаясь, спрашивает. – Пойдешь светить своей американской рожей в славянской деревушке?

– Ну ты же как-то сошёл в своё время за аристократа? Может, и у меня получится применить свои таланты, – обнажая зубы, скалится Наполеон.

Лицо Ильи сразу мрачнеет. Взгляд стекленеет, и он смотрит, вроде бы, на Наполеона, но как будто сквозь. Еле двигающимися губами произносит «хорошо» и встаёт, резко отодвигая стул. Наполеон чувствует острый укол совести.

– Илья, – зовёт он вслед, но тот лишь дёргает плечами и закрывает громко дверь. Соло аж вздрагивает от этого резкого звука. 

– Bljat, – наверное, только русское ругательство может выразить всё, что чувствует сейчас Соло.

Они ведь более-менее помирились. Если их существование последние полгода можно назвать миром. Они с Ильей пришли к тому хрупкому равновесию, – к состоянию вечного замалчивания и недоговаривания – что устанавливается между ними после той миссии в Лондоне. Ну, хотя бы, они перестают ругаться, как делали в первые дни в этой забытой богом горной деревушке.

Илья перестает беситься на какие-то, по его мнению, неправильные действия Наполеона в быту. Они несколько раз даже ходят вместе к горному ручью, что служит источником воды для этого дома. А по дороге Илья шутит в типичной для него саркастической манере. 

Вечерами Наполеон пытается несколько раз разговорить русского, но тот предпочитает молчание ведению светских бесед. Он всё чаще бывает задумчив, долго смотрит на лесистые склоны, сидя на крыльце дома. Наполеон в это время пробует читать книгу, примостясь на полуразвалившемся стуле, стоящем на веранде дома. На самом же деле – Соло любуется Ильёй, пропитываясь его умиротворением и спокойствием.

Почему-то именно сейчас, в период, когда их жизнь и безопасность висят на волоске, он чувствует себя самым защищённым, просто смотря на эту широкую спину.

– Ну так что, ты идёшь?! – в дверь половиной корпуса просовывается Курякин. Он недоуменно поднимает брови и добавляет, – Кто там хотел моло́чки, аж до истерики?

Соло качает головой из стороны в сторону и улыбается:

– Да, конечно, я сейчас выйду.  
____

Они возвращаются намного медленнее, чем спускались. Нагруженные провиантом рюкзаки давят спину, а лямки натирают кожу на плечах. На рынке Соло разошёлся. Курякин пытался его остановить, памятуя об отсутствии холодильника, но помимо нескольких килограммов всяких овощей, Соло взял пару больших кусков свежего мяса, курицы, рыбы и творог. Ранней осенью в горах достаточно прохладно, и, если продукты хорошо обрабатывать, их можно хранить на веранде. Курякин покачал головой, поддаваясь на уговоры Соло, но себе взял только килограмм яблок. Ужасных зелёных кислых яблок, одно из которых жевал по дороге в их убежище. 

Соло наблюдает за тем, как тот невозмутимо кусает зелёный бок фрукта, от одного вида которого у Наполеона сводит скулы, и задумчиво произносит:

– Может, скинем напряжение сегодня вечером? – произносит Соло, смотря на унылого Илью.

– Что?

Им до дома от силы осталось пару десятков метров, и Наполеон прощупывает почву:

– Скучно как-то, – тянет он, сверкая косой улыбкой.

– Ты разве не развлекался только что на рынке? – похохатывает Курякин.

– Это одно, – Соло стреляет на Курякина хитрым взглядом, – тело просит _другого рода_ разрядки. Кому, как не тебе, меня понять.

Илья качает головой и, подмигивая, произносит:

– Будет тебе разрядка.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Соло улыбается.

***

– Ну что же ты, Угроза, давай, я открыт, – Соло откровенно издевается, за что получает чувствительный удар в челюсть, – во-о-от, так-то лучше, – довольно ухмыляется он.

Он уклоняется от следующего удара и выбрасывает руку вперёд, но промахивается – Илья пригибается и легко боксирует в корпус. Изо рта Наполеона вырывается короткое «ха», он отпрыгивает от русского подальше.

– Хитрый русский, ты ещё ноги примени в боксе, это тебе не Самбо, – скалится Наполеон.

– Прекрасно знаешь, что, будь это реальный бой, ты бы лежал уже без сознания. 

– Но мы соревнуется в мастерстве, а не в смертоности, Угроза, – на этом слове Соло бросает корпус вперёд, а левым кулаком попадает Курякину в скулу.

– В мастерстве никому не нужного спорта, – Илья мотает головой и снова принимает боксёрскую стойку.

– Ну это как посмотреть, – Соло боксирует в воздухе, даже не пытаясь ударить, и счастливо улыбается Илье.

Они кружат так некоторое время, не решаясь больше ударить. Если бы у них были перчатки, это бы было безопаснее, но оба сейчас с голыми кулаками, и поранить соперника очень просто. Не с их профессией они могут получать повреждения друг от друга. 

Их бой сейчас больше похож на танец: каждый шаг одного дублируется шагом другого. Они стараются нащупать слепую зону, чтобы нанести удар. Каждый выпад Курякина вызывает бурю эмоций и всплеск адреналина в крови. Соло хочет подраться до разбитых костяшек и лопнувшей губы, но когда он смотрит на Илью, это желание переходит в совсем иную плоскость. Хочется кружиться с ним не в этом подобии то ли боя, то ли танца. Хочется, как тогда, ощутить его тело в своих руках. 

_– Курякин, – крик Наполеона перекрывает музыку, играющую в небольшом зале, – кто тебя вообще так учил двигаться? Ты будто палку проглотил._

_Соло подходит к магнитофону и выключает музыку.  
Илья выдыхает сквозь зубы и останавливается, продолжая держать Тэллер за талию. Он поворачивает голову в сторону Наполеона, что стоит в паре метров от них, разведя руки в стороны._

_– У меня были лучшие преподаватели в Москве, один раз урок мне давала сама Уланова, – шипит сквозь зубы Илья, глядя на скептически приподнявшего брови Соло._

_Габриэлла топает каблуками и капризно произносит:_

_– Ребята, мы торчим тут больше часа, давайте закругляться._

_– Мы не закончили, – рычит Курякин._

_– Ах так, – вырывается из его рук девушка, – тогда…_

_– Габи, птичка моя, – она отшатывается и попадает в руки Наполеона, который успокаивающе гладит её по плечикам и произносит, – всё хорошо, просто почему-то ведёшь ты, а не твой партнёр. Хотя ты меньше его в два раза._

_Он поворачивает голову в сторону Ильи: тот складывает руки на груди в типичном своём защитном жесте и приподнимает голову._

_– Уланова, говоришь? – переспрашивает его Наполеон, на что Курякин утвердительно кивает, – Теперь понятно почему ты такой деревянный. Это не балет, Угроза, это простой танец с девушкой. С живой, теплой и грациозной девушкой. – Соло показывает руками на Тэллер. На её щеках становится заметен лёгкий румянец. Наполеон поучительно продолжает. – От тебя не требуется каких-либо достижений и выполнения всех движений на высшем уровне. Ты сейчас простой обыватель, который любит танцевать._

_Илья закатывает глаза: всезнайство Наполеона иногда дико раздражает, но он пытается сдерживаться. Соло тем временем продолжает:_

_– Твоя задача – просто почувствовать музыку и партнёра. Тэллер, иди сюда._

_– Да пошли вы, – произносит девушка, – устроили тут школу танцев для выступления перед ворами и убийцами._

_Девушка отходит от них в сторону кресел и бухается в одно из них, скидывает туфли и машет в их сторону ручкой._

_– Ну, что стоите, танцоры, давайте, порадуйте тётушку Габи._

_Наполеон, всё это время смотрящий на Илью, поворачивается в её сторону. Он хмыкает, улыбается девушке и снова говорит Илье:_

_– Ну что же, раз дама просит, – он смотрит на хмурого Курякина и протягивает руку._

_Илья устал от действительно бесполезного дела. Да, ему предстоит очередной приём в поместье. Да, это будет вечер танцев, и да, Курякин умеет танцевать, хотя многие думают по-другому. Соло, как всегда, очень любит усомниться в его навыках. Он пригнал их с Габи в зал и включал несколько видов музыки, от современных Битлз до танго. Сначала это было весело, и они с Тэллер развлекались под ироничные замечания Соло, но в танго тот нашёл недочёты. Курякин, не понимающий вообще смысла этой затеи, внутренне бесился, но (непонятно, по каким причинам) не послал Соло на все четыре стороны._

_– Ну, – приподнимая подбородок произносит он, – научи меня, Ковбой._

_– Допустим, шаги ты знаешь, мы это уже поняли, – Наполеон снимает пиджак, оставаясь в жилете поверх рубашки, – школа у тебя хорошая. Кстати, Тэллер, откуда ты знаешь столько разных па?– поворачивается он к Габи, пока расстёгивает манжеты и закатывает рукава рубашки._

_Через тонкую светлую кожу запястий Наполеона виднеются синеющие вены. Илья прослеживает их взглядом, замечая, как волоски на предплечьях Соло приподнялись, будто от холода. Или страха. Илья довольно хмыкает._

_– Тяжёлое детство, – произносит Габи, – крутились, как могли. Не останавливайтесь, мальчики. Мне скоро станет скучно._

_Соло вновь поворачивается к Илье, не спускающего с него глаз. В американце чувствуется нервозность, но он тщательно держит мину превосходства на лице._

_– Ты знал, Курякин, что танго, изначально, – мужской танец? – Соло подходит вплотную, немного приподнимает голову, пытаясь нивелировать разницу в их росте._

_Илья не отвечает. Он приподнимает кончики губ и расставляет руки, приглашая Наполеона присоединиться. Танго снова звучит в маленьком зале – Габи включила музыку. Илья кладёт свою ладонь на крепкую спину Соло, и берёт второй руку Наполеона._

_Музыка звучит в ушах как будто отдалённо, лишь отдаваясь ритмом в висках. Наполеон что-то тихо говорит про ритм, про чувство партнёра, про ритмику танца. Но Илья пропускает всё мимо ушей. Он как на автомате двигается в такт музыке и чувствует, как податлив в его руках Наполеон._

_Танцуя с Габи, Илья боялся каждого шага, близкого контакта этого танца, в котором он мог навредить девушке. Но с Соло, кажется, всё так органично и **правильно**. Это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на танец. Когда находишься в захвате, ты интуитивно чувствуешь состояние партнёра, предугадываешь каждое его действие. Сейчас вместо удушающих – очередной поворот и прикосновение грудными клетками. Илье чудится, что их дыхание синхронизируется, словно они вдыхают ритм и музыку, становясь единым целым в этом танце._

_Илья старается не смотреть на Соло, следит лишь за движением его ног и чувствует телом, куда ведёт их танец. Перед глазами периодически мелькает волевая челюсть, глубокая ямочка на подбородке, слегка приоткрытые губы и острый нос. Курякин сглатывает, ощущая, как в горле застревает ком, а во рту пересыхает. Кажется, перестаёт хватать кислорода. Когда звучат финальные аккорды, он притягивает Соло ещё ближе, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть тому в лицо. Он видит в распахнутых глазах Наполеона какое-то странное выражение. Илья хмурится пытаясь понять, что это. Испуг, изумление или ..._

_Он внимательно следит за мимикой Соло, который слегка приподняв брови, практически не моргает, лишь часто и поверхностно дышит. Прозрачная капля пота катится по его виску, Илья наклоняет голову, чтобы проследить её путь и вздрагивает, как будто выныривая из глубины, на которую кинул их танец._

_– Браво, господа, браво, – Габи поднялась из кресла и аплодирует._

_Курякин отшатывается назад, понимая, что всё это время держал Соло в объятьях, хотя музыка закончилась Он смотрит на девушку, которая умилительно улыбается, потом на Соло. Тот отходит, одергивая рукава, и не смотрит в его сторону, как будто избегая взгляда._

_– И почему вы раньше этого не делали? – восхищённо произносит Габи, – Я бы, наверное, даже деньги заплатила за то, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть._

_– Ни за что! – вырывается у Ильи._

_Соло наконец поворачивается в его сторону. Брови его сведены к переносице, а губы сжаты в полоску. Илья чувствует, что нужно что-то сказать._

_– Ну и как мои успехи, а, знаток танца? – слегка с издёвкой спрашивает Илья._

_Он не понимает, зачем снова пропускает эти интонации в свой голос. Кажется, всё его общение с Соло стало уже одной сплошной привычкой защищаться. Тот снова надевает на лицо улыбку:_

_– Превосходно, просто замечательно, – он отряхивает пиджак, как будто тот успел хоть где-то запачкаться, и произносит как можно более нейтральным голосом, – а теперь я, пожалуй, вас оставлю. Если хотите, можете продолжить._

_Наполеон уходит быстрым шагом, а Габи становится рядом с Ильёй, берёт его за локоть и тихо шепчет:_

_– Мне кажется, он обиделся._

_Илья следит за прямой спиной Соло и понимает, что в чём-то ошибся. Он не может понять, что ускользает от него. Реакция Соло не такая, как всегда. Но в чём именно эта странность Илья, так и не может догадаться._

Соло тогда сбежал в свою комнату, пытаясь побороть бурю эмоций, что вызвал в нем танец. Он вспоминал, как Илья оттаял, танцуя с ним, как перестал быть деревяшкой, пытающейся выполнить все движения правильно. Как стал двигаться проще, но намного раскованнее. Как будто Наполеон стал тем переключателем скоростей, который заставил раскрыться его внутренний механизм, заставил заработать правильно и перестать стесняться. Он вспоминал, как на последних аккордах танго Илья замер и не двигался несколько секунд, как будто боялся разрывать их с Наполеоном объятия. Он поднял тогда на Соло свои потрясающие небесные глаза, и в них была такая открытость и доверие, что мужчине стало страшно. 

Страшно, что, может быть, наконец льды между ними хоть как-то сдвинулись и дали Наполеону какую-то надежду. В которую он не мог и поверить. Это был один из самых потрясающих вечеров, что их связывал с Ильёй. И в то же время самый невыносимый для Соло. Ведь именно надежда может так легко разбиться и причинить этим самую невыносимую боль.

Бросок в его сторону – и Соло чувствует, как теряет равновесие и падает. Его руки и ноги спутаны с длинными конечностями Ильи, а на горле лежит его локоть.

– Не мечтай во время боя, как бы ни был хорош предмет твоих мечтаний, – хриплый шёпот в ухо, и Наполеон начинает смеяться от ироничности ситуации. 

Он погрузился в воспоминаниях об Илье. Во время спарринга с самим Ильёй. И предмет его мечтаний был необыкновенно хорош, но все равно прямо сейчас душил его в своих медвежьих объятиях. 

– Расслабься, Ковбой, и думай о родине, – хихикает Илья.

А Соло глубоко вдыхает и выгибается, резко выворачиваясь из захвата Курякина. Поворот – и теперь Илья под ним, придавлен сверху, со скрученными ногами и придушенным горлом.

Тот только хохочет и хрипит:

– Ну вот, а ты всё бокс, бокс. Вот это – настоящее мастерство.

Илья даже не пытается сопротивляться, спокойно улыбается, с выражением полной безмятежности на лице. Наполеон только успевает подумать, что холодно, наверное, лежать так вечером на влажной земле, как Илья резко поднимает корпус, хватает Наполеона за плечи и целует в губы. Прижимаясь коротко, практически не размыкая рта. И тут же переворачивает их обоих так, что на лопатках лежит уже Наполеон. 

Илья сидит на его бедрах, грудь его высоко вздымается, а в глазах паника. Он произносит:

– Prosti, prosti-i-i, – и вскакивает, убегая в дом.

Соло раскидывает руки в стороны, чувствуя как действительно застывает поясница от холодной земли, и произносит сам себе:

– Всё в этой жизни повторяется, Соло. И это тоже.

***

– Илья? – Наполеон старается говорить спокойно и успокаивающе, чтобы не спровоцировать взрыв эмоций русского. Он чувствует себя укротителем диких зверей, один из которых засел в сердце и заставляет заботиться только о нём, забывая о собственной безопасности, теряя хладнокровие и устойчивость. Наполеон практически крадётся в комнату их нынешнего убежища, боясь увидеть злого или, ещё хуже, расстроенного Курякина.

Когда Соло проходит внутрь, Илья стоит к нему спиной. Он стаскивает майку, взявшись за ее край, лопатки его двигаются вслед за движениями рук, под кожей перекатываются мышцы, а тонкий еле заметный шрам, тянущийся вдоль правых ребер, проблёскивает белизной. Соло сглатывает и, приближаясь, рассматривает россыпь веснушек на плечах Ильи, пока тот не надевает серую футболку и не поворачивается к Наполеону лицом. 

– Я пойду помоюсь, – произносит Илья куда-то над правым плечом Наполеона, не смотря в глаза. Он берёт в руки полотенце и снятую с себя одежду, – Ещё нужно постирать кое-что.

Голос его спокойный и как будто мертвый. Словно перед Соло не Курякин, «Русская Угроза», лучший агент КГБ и просто прекрасный человек, а бездушная машина. Наполеон знает, что за таким Ильёй скрывается высшая степень напряжения. В такой момент хочется, чтобы тот крушил всё вокруг, рычал и скандалил. С таким Курякиным Соло знает как справиться, с ним всегда помогают уговоры и ласка. Сейчас любое неправильное слово может привести к краху – Илья закроется, и его никак не получится выковырять из его непробиваемой скорлупы.

Соло наблюдает за ходящим по комнате Ильёй – движения его плавные, как будто ничего не происходит. Соло пытается отвлечь его от ненужных мыслей, спрашивая:

– Но мы не топили сегодня печь, там холодно сейчас.

Илья поворачивает к Наполеону голову, перекидывает полотенце через плечо и бурчит.

– Обойдусь, ne saharnyj. 

Наполеон предпринимает последнюю попытку:

– Может, тебе помочь? – Илья удивлённо приподнимает брови, – стирка, я об этом.

Илья задирает подбородок и медленно произносит:

– Я сделаю всё сам. – Голос его рокочет, – Не. Ходи. За. Мной.

Наполеон раздражённо качает головой. Он не выдерживает и окрикивает русского, когда тот уже стоит на выходе:

– Илья! – Соло тяжело вздыхает и продолжает, – Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что чаще, чем твоё лицо, я вижу твою спину.

Курякин застывает в проёме комнаты, плечи его напряжены, как будто на них давит весь вес этого мира, но он не оборачивается.

Соло, понижая голос, добавляет:

– Ты только и делаешь, что сбегаешь от меня.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Илья сдвигается с места и выходит, аккуратно прикрывая входную дверь. Соло садится на диван, на котором только что переодевался Илья, проводит руками по покрывалу и кладёт пальцы на свой рот, выдыхая в руку. 

Он щупает свою отросшую щетину, которую собирался сегодня сбрить, трогает растрёпанные локоны, падающие на лоб, пытается расчесать их рукой, немного тянет вперёд, делая так, чтобы было немного больно. Эта боль не сроднится с той, что он испытывает, но она хоть как-то отвлекает. 

– Да прошло оно всё к чёрту, – выпаливает Соло, – всё, хватит. Наигрались, набегались. 

Он снимает с себя через голову рубашку, расстегнув лишь верхнюю пуговицу и манжеты, стягивает брюки и ложится прямо на диван Ильи, прикрываясь краем одеяла. Соло закрывает глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то вытравить из головы каменное выражение лица Курякина. Он вспоминает старые миссии и самых приятных дам и кавалеров, которые побывали в его постели. Но все красавицы и красавцы сливаются в один прекрасный и непостижимый образ самого Ильи. Того Ильи, который, казалось, вот-вот станет доступен для Соло.

Того Ильи, которого Наполеон, кажется, потерял, так и не став для него кем-то большим.


	3. Chapter 3

_Лондон, Великобритания_

_\- Знаешь, если бы мне ещё три года назад сказали, что наш деревяшка будет таким, я бы посмеялась этим людям в лице, - Габи шепчет тихо, отпивая из бокала шампанское, - просто посмотри на это: как лучший твой ученик. И именно **сегодня** я твоя невеста, а не его._

_\- Жалеешь? - Соло смотрит на нее, прищурившись, пытаясь сдержать улыбку умиления._

_Девушка ещё раз вскользь проходится взглядом по Илье, который стоит в компании трёх мужчин и двух дам, такой улыбчивый и потрясающе красивый, и кокетливо пожимает плечиками._

_\- Ну ... Допустим, - она взмахивает длинными накладными ресницами и хитро косится на Соло._

_\- Чертовка. Того, что с тобой сейчас один из самых привлекательных мужчин в этом здании, недостаточно?_

_Габи поправляет прическу, накручивает выбившиеся каштановые пряди на пальчик и сэр._

_\- Один из двух._

_Соло согласно хмыкает, улыбается девушке, смотря в её хитрые карие глаза, и снова переводит взгляд на Илью:_

_\- И не поспоришь._

_Сегодня русский снова в светлом. Молочный костюм выгодно подчеркивает цвет его глаз и золотистую кожу. Сегодня без галстука, так что верхние пуговицы белой рубашки расстёгнуты - это совершенно не вызывающе, только слегка притягивает взгляд. Илья снова улыбается. Улыбка делает его лицо совершенно другим, он сразу становится на несколько лет моложе. Глаза его светятся, потрясающие ямочки на щеках очаровывают, видимо, всех, а не только Соло: к Илье подходит высокий слегка седоватый брюнет и отводит его в сторону под локоть. Наполеон чувствует укол беспокойства._

_\- Это… - пытается прокомментировать появившегося рядом с Ильёй мужчину Габи._

_\- Большая рыба, я в курсе, дорогая, - Соло делает глоток белого вина, согрелось в его руках за вечер, и хмурится, но не от вкуса сухого вина, а от осознания, что они близки к цели._

_\- Он уже появлялся здесь раньше?_

_\- Угу, - кивает Габи, - и он заинтересован._

_Наполеон косится в её сторону._

_\- Заинтересован Александром, - кивает девушка в сторону Курякина, - И это полностью нам на руку._

_Соло согласно кивает, только сейчас осознавая ситуацию. Любой из них пошёл бы на подобное, будь то Габи или сам Наполеон. Но как на такой нюанс в миссии может отреагировать Илья, он не знает._

_Весь вечер Соло наблюдает за русским. Тот проводит его вместе с «облезлой акулой», как назвала Габи правую руки их «мишени», крутившуюся рядом с Ильёй. То, как ведёт сам Курякин, буквально выбивает из колеи - он себя играет. Это видно по каждому его жесту и отслеживается в мимике. Илья доброжелателен, игрив и (на это Соло вообще не может спокойно смотреть) тактилен. Он то касается запястья мужчины, то дотрагивается до локтя, то вообще сам уводит в сторону от толпы, шепча что-то на ухо. Это дико и абсолютно не помещается в голове Соло. Он спокойно может представить на месте Ильи себя, он умеет обольщать и всегда умело этим пользуется. Но Курякин? Такой простой, справедливый, прямой и бесхитростный Курякин никогда не представал в образе «медовой ловушки». Он физическая сила их связки. Обман и уловки - прерогативы Наполеона._

_Илья подходит к Соло, пожимает ему руку на прощание и разворачивается к другим - сегодня князь Белозерский остаётся ночевать в своём поместье._

_Соло прячет в рукаве записку, переданную Ильёй. Он прочтет её в номере._

_На маленьком клочке бумаги аккуратным почерком выведено:_

_Завтра. В 19.30.  
Отель Беланж.   
Приготовьте всё.   
Мы на финишной прямой._

_Соло рвёт в клочья записку, выбрасывает ее в пепельницу, поджигает и, когда бумага превращается в пепел, скидывает резким движением всё со стола. На пол летит пустой бокал, разбиваясь на мелкие осколки. Фарфоровая пепельница, опрокидываясь, пачкает пеплом светлый паркет и краешек брюк Наполеона. Он наклоняется, чтобы отряхнуть брючину, но так и не поднимается с пола, оседая вниз. Соло вспоминает улыбку Ильи, адресованную **не ему** , гримасу заинтересованности и льстивое выражение лица русского. Такой мягкий и покорный Илья, смотрящий в глаза игриво и соблазняюще, но не на Соло ... Такой Илья вызывает лишь раздражение и неконтролируемую ревность.   
Наполеон скрепит зубами, прикусывает нижнюю губу, чувствуя как лопается тонкая кожа, и пытается уговорить свои взбушевавшиеся чувства схлынуть._

_Проблема в том, что привыкший контролировать внутренние порывы.  
Ему кажется - с появлением в его жизни Курякина внутри него что-то сломалось._

________

_Они берут всю банду через три дня. У них достаточно доказательств для того, чтобы отдать всю верхушку в тёплые объятия британской полиции и получить для себя заслуженный отпуск на побережье Ниццы. Наполеон же не отказывает себе прихватить с миссией подарок. Для реабилитации, так сказать._

_Больше всего отдыху радуется Илья. Он дольше всех был в этом деле, и его роль в нём была ключевой._

_По плану они проведут неделю в Ницце *, оставшееся время Курякин и Тэллер будут отдыхать каждый у себя дома. Наполеон планировал посетить Милан._

_Ницца, Франция_

_\- Жара и пляж это, конечно, прекрасно, но я бы предпочел ночные прогулки по набережной, - тянет Соло, прячась от солнца под пляжным зонтиком._

_Габи, пытаясь добиться равномерного загара, переворачивает в боках на шезлонге, кивает в сторону Ильи, который практически не вылезает из воды._

_\- Попроси нашего русского друга сопроводить тебя вечером. Или ты все же предпочитаешь внимание дам? - она опускает темные очки и подмигивает Соло._

_\- Всё-то ты знаешь, Тэллер, - посмеивается Наполеон, смотря на Илью, который, наверное, снова пытается побить свой собственный рекорд по плаванию на большие дистанции._

_Тот плавает от берега к буйкам и обратно несколько раз, а когда к ним приближается, кажется - он бы с удовольствием их оборвал._

_Соло приподнимает губы в предвкушающей улыбке._

______

_Илье сейчас так спокойно. Впервые за всё это долгое время он чувствует умиротворение. Они гуляют по Английской набережной почти полчаса. Габи отказалась идти с ними, ссылаясь на мигрень. Неудивительно: столько пролежать под яркимцем - немудрено получить солнечный удар._

_Соло рядом, шагает медленно и грациозно, как всегда, какие-то небылицы, связывающие его с этим городом. Каждый раз, слушая его трёп, Илья понимает: будь это не Соло, он вряд ли бы поверил во всё это. Но когда дело касается Наполеона, можно принять за чистую монету самые невероятные вещи._

_Илья смотрит на его будто высеченный из камня профиль, на слегка приподнятые брови и сверкающие задором глаза. Соло кажется снова каким-то родным и близким. Эти годы не прошли даром для их взаимоотношений с Ильёй. Курякин, в начале сомневающийся в каждомии Соло, сейчас спокойно мог доверить ему прикрыть спину. И Наполеон не подводил - он прикрывал и поддерживал, вытаскивал тогда, когда, казалось, не было возможности выбраться._

_Что удивительно, эта миссия прошла гладко. Кое в чём Илье пришлось переступить через себя, но подмоги Соло совершенно не потребовалось. И, что самое странное, Наполеона это не задело. Он не пытался доказать свою значимость. Он просто выполнял свою работу. Тихо и спокойно. За это Илья был ему безмерно благодарен._

_\- Я всегда безумно скучаю по морю. - Наполеон подходит к витым перилам лестницы, ведущей к морю. Он опирается на них ладонями, вдыхает воздух полной грудью и продолжает, - Вот где бы ты хотел жить, Угроза? Не проводить миссию. А после, когда мы выйдем в тираж. Где?_

_Илья пожимает плечами, смотря на развивающуюся челку Соло. Тот всю неделю не зализывал волосы гелем, оставляя тёмные волны свободно вихриться. Илье нравилось видеть его кудри. С ними Наполеон был каким-то общим и общим. Соло всегда восхищала Илью, Наполеону намного больше к лицу._

_Илья думает над вопросом. Ещё несколько лет назад он бы сказал, что хочет домой, на родину. В Москву. В свою небольшую квартиру, может, обзаведётся женой и детьми. Но сейчас, прямо сейчас, Илья очень сильно сомневается в этом._

_\- Леон, - тихо произносит Соло._

_Илья переводит взгляд с прилива на Наполеона. Тот слегка приподнимает уголки губ._

_\- Что? - Илья разглядывает мужчину. Его лицо выражает какую-то предельную открытость и доверие._

_Слишком часто Соло стал так смотреть на него. И каждый раз такой Наполеон вызывал в Илье бурю эмоций. Абсолютно нежелательных, которые сейчас снова накрывают лавиной, совершенно неконтролируемо, даже стихийно._

_\- Ты спрашивал недавно, как меня мама называла в детстве. Так вот - она называла меня Леон._

_\- Мне кажется, я знал это, - одними губами произносит Илья._

_Он не может сдержать улыбку, ощущая, как внутри его затопляет чувство какой-то лёгкости и восторга._

_Они спускаются на пустующий ночью пляж. Ботинки утопают в песке, а морской ветерок холодит оголённые предплечья. Но Илья не замечает дискомфорта, он слушает Наполеона. **Леона** ._

_\- Конечно, Иль-уша, - старательно выговаривает Соло._

_\- Илюша, - поправляет Курякин._

_Илья чувствует такое уже знакомое напряжение между ними. Илью тянет к Соло, как будто они - два разноименных полюса. Куда ни поставь - притянутся._

_Соло смотрит внимательно, как будто хочет заманить в ловушку своих разноцветных глаз. Илья давно уже пойман, примагничен с неимоверной силой. Соло хрипло произносит:_

_\- Мне больше нравится Илия. И .., - выдыхает тихо первую букву Соло, и шёпотомает заверш -… лия. Человек, перед которым хочется преклониться. За которым хочется следовать._

_У Ильи воздух застревает в горле, а сердце того и гляди разорвёт грудную клетку и выпрыгнет наружу, стремясь к этому неимоверному человеку._

_Улыбка Соло просто потрясающая. Илья не помнит, когда последний раз ощущал подобное. Если только **тогда** . Когда крепко прижимал Наполеона к себе в танце._

_Чувство тревоги и кричащее прекращение этого безобразия подсознание перебивается светом этих прекрасных глаз и вкусом слегка кислых от недавно выпитого вина губ._

_Он не помнит, кто первый кого целует, помнит лишь, что Соло на ощупь как воплощение всех фантазий мира - горячий, крепкий, массивный и подчиняющий скрытой силой. Он тяжело дышит в губы Ильи и бормочет что-то на ломаноме. Акцент его сейчас ужасен, но Илья даже не вслушивается._

_Он зарывается ладонями в растрёпанные ветром волосы, перебирая пальцами тугие кудри - они без бриолина мягкие, как шелк. Вдыхает с губ Наполеона солёный запах моря и его самого, мускусный, всегда вплетённый в дорогой одеколон. Илья чувствует, как пьянит осознание - все фантазии и догадки про взаимность Соло были не беспочвенны. Тот льнёт к Илье, а, прервав поцелуй, смотрит так, будто Курякин - восьмое чудо света._

_И на мгновение Илья верит - всё, что мечтается, возможно. Не только в вечно прогоняемых от себя фантазиях. Прямо сейчас, они воплощаются в его руках, в виде расскрасневшегося облизывающего свои пурпурные губы Соло, который так и не выпускает Илью из объятий._

_Наутро голову разрывает от боли, а вкус сладкого поцелуя сменяется горечью стыда. Оживший мираж превращается в разбитую страшную реальность: опасная связь грозит им обоим потерей и смертельной опасностью. Илья снова проглатывает свои чувства, прячет их в самом потаённом уголке за грудиной, запирая на замок и выкидывая ключ подальше, чтобы самому не найти._

_Даже если очень захочется._

_______

_\- Это было глупо, - цедит сквозь зубы Курякин._

_Они сидят на балконе в номере Наполеона. Габи не пришла: позвонила Соло и сказала, что спустится ближе к обеду. Он пытался уговорить ее вызвать врача, но девушка пояснила, как она теперь принимает больше обезболивающего, чем нужно и теперь хочет просто выспаться. «Если ты понимаешь, о каком обезболивающем речь», - хихикнула она в трубку._

_\- Что именно? - переспрашивает Соло у Ильи._

_Он в прекрасном настроении, чего не скажешь о Курякине. Тот пришёл к завтраку в темных очках, закрывающих пол-лица, на что Соло подумал, что Курякин тоже перебрал с «обезболивающим»._

_\- Я про вчерашнее, - сквозь зубы цедит русский._

_Соло предполагал подобный сценарий, поэтому они просто разошлись по своим номерам. Он не собирался давить, тем более когда от положительного решалась судьба целостности его сердца._

_\- Ничего ведь не было, Ильюша, - хмыкает Соло, стараясь произнести имя как правильнее._

_\- Поцелуя достаточно, - Курякин снимает очки, и в его глазах читается упрямство._

_\- Как скажешь, Угроза, - медленно и примирительно выговаривает Соло._

_Он чувствует злость и обиду. Сейчас бы дать Илье время, просто подождать, но он видел в отеле во время захвата «Акулы», давят на темечко зудящей потребностью высказаться. Он наклоняется к Илье и шипит сквозь зубы:_

_\- То есть вот такие ваши большевистские принципы, товарищ Курякин? Ложиться под «объект», когда этого потребует партия - не зазорно, - проявить его сочится ядом и обидой, - а проявить свои чувства - статья 154 УК СССР?_

_Курякин хватает ртом воздух, сминая салфетку в руке. Щеки его начинают гореть румянцем гнева, бровиятся к переносице, а голубой цвет радужки меняется на темень грозового неба. Зубы его уже плотно стиснуты, а ноздри раздуваются. Соло, видя всю эту картину, ощущает волну тревоги и сожаления за сказанное. Он пытается добавить что-то еще, чтобы сгладить свою реплику, но ему не дают открыть рта. Курякин протягивает ладонь вперёд, требуя замолчать и тихо, слогами произносит сквозь зубы:_

_\- Это. Совсем. Другое. Дело._

_Он прикрывает веки и цари уже быстро и сбивчиво:_

_\- Кому, как не тебе, знать, что ничего не было, ты был там, рядом, ты всё видел. Почему вообще ты посмел об этом говорить?_

_\- Илья, я…_

_Курякин распахивает глаза, теперь в них всё затапливающая ярость._

_\- Я не привык смешивать работу и удовольствие, в отличие от тебя, Соло. Я никогда не разменивался на мимолётные связи. И впредь не собираюсь._

_\- Мимолётные? - холодно уточняет Соло, - Это ты про меня?_

_Внутри Соло борются два чувства - обида отверженного и желание Илью, смягчить его гнев, вернуть вчерашний вечер с их взаимной открытостью. Соло смотрит на Илью, тот так ничего не отвечает. Он глядит на Наполеона, прожигает гневным взглядом, моргает пару раз, со стуком кладёт ладонь поверх стола и встаёт._

_Он уходит, а Наполеон смотрит на его спину, обтянутый светло-голубой футболкой и переводом на белую скатерть, на которой остались темные очки Курякина и ключ от его номера._

_Вечером Илья улетает в Россию. Его провожает только Габи._

_Наполеон пробует новое «обезболивающее» из бара их отеля, но оно всё равно не помогает._

***

Просыпаясь, Соло чувствует, что-то не так. Он глаза открывает. Перед ним посеревшая от времени потолочная краска, испещрённая трещинами. Он моргает пару раз, трёт веки и поворачивает голову вправо.

Илья смотрит, не моргая, лицо его спокойно, но выглядит очень уставшим. Соло поднимает взгляд вверх, навстречу пробивающемуся сквозь шторы солнечному свету. Уже утро.

Он резко садится, спуская ступни вниз, озираясь по сторонам. Рассматривает висящие на дверях шкафа постиранные вещи, среди которых не только Ильи, но и самого Наполеона.

Соло переводит взгляд на Курякина. Тот уже отвернулся к окну, как пытается что-то там высмотреть. Но как он собирается это сделать за завешенными окнами, непонятно.

\- Доброе утро? - на пробу произносит Соло.

Курякин поворачивает голову В его сторону и не произносит ни слова.

\- Что случилось, Илья?

На самом деле Илья сам не знает, что с ним. Все эти долгих две недели он старался делать вид, что _ничего_ не происходит. Ни с ним, ни между ними, ни с его сердцем. Если сейчас Наполеон спросит, чего хочет сам Илья, он не сможет даже самому себе ответить на этот вопрос. Он не помнит даже, когда всё это началось. Когда Наполеон стал чем-то большим, чем просто коллега или друг? Илья хмыкает, произнося про себя это слово.

_Друг_ не хочет поцеловать своего товарища, а потом сгорает от стыда.

_Друга_ не хочется обнять, и не отпускать от себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

_От друга_ не идёт кругом голова, не сводит судорогой низота.

Но одно дело, когда ты пытаешься справиться с этим сам, надо выдать, довольно успешно выкидывая лишние мысли и образы из головы. Другое дело, когда твой «друг» настаивает на сближении, что может грозить проблемы для вас обоих.

Сейчас Илья не знает чего он хочет больше: забыть всё, что связано с Соло, навсегда, или быть по-настоящему _рядом_ с ним, отпустив наконец все свои загоны.

Соло смотрит в задумчивое лицо Ильи и ещё раз повторяет:

\- Что происходит?

\- Ты спал на моей постели, - голос мужчины хрипит, и последнее слово он произносит шёпотом.

\- Я заметил, - иронично произносит Наполеон, - Что с тобой происходит? Я имею право знать. Я молчал почти два года, Илья. Я хочу наконец понять, что происходит.

Илья пожимает плечами и буднично произносит:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Это как удар тяжёлым предметом по затылку. Наполеону кажется, что из его лёгких высосали весь воздух, не дав взамен живительного кислорода, оставив его живое тело умирать и осознавать всю неизбежность бытия.

Он смотрит на Илью широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь осознать, что это ему не кажется. Тот ещё раз дёргает плечами и медленно встаёт. Наполеон видит, как тот уходит, снова оставляя Соло и его разрывающуюся душу один на один.

Наполеон не знает, сколько времени проходит прежде, чем он приходит в себя, уложив в голову слова Ильи и его совершенно непонятную реакцию. Он смотрит на свои ладони, сжатые в кулаки, разжимает их несколько раз, сжимает заново и вскакивает с постели, прямо так, в трусах и майке, даже не пытаясь одеться.

На кухне Курякина он не находит, а когда выходит во двор, застаёт того за уборкой придомовой территории от щепок. Тот деловой сгребает граблями мусор в одну небольшую горку, когда Соло подходит к нему близко.

\- Ты решил, что скажешь мне это - и всё? Сможешь снова отмалчиваться, как будто ничего не произошло? Ты думаешь, я отпущу тебя после этого? - сипит Наполеон.

\- Ты спросил - я ответил, - вид у Ильи деловой и сосредоточенный.

\- Ты сейчас издеваешься? - Соло слышит свой голос: он тихий и звенящий, но внутри Наполеона всё кричит и надрывается, требуя сделать хоть что-то.

\- А что изменилось? - интонации Ильи меняются мгновенно, теперь это скорее тихое рычание, нежели речь.

Он отбрасывает грабли в сторону и пронзительно смотрит на Соло.

\- Всё! - теперь Соло уже кричит по настоящему, внутреннее возмущение вырывается наружу, - Это даёт нам шанс. Мне шанс. Мы ...

\- Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть! - прикрикивает на него Илья и снова понижает голос, говоря уже спокойно, - Иди умойся, завтрак на столе под полотенцем.

Это как холодный душ. Возмущение апатией, внутреннее бушующее море смены застывает, как будто мгновенно покрываясь коркой льда.

Илья разворачивается, поднимает грабли и ставит их к стене. Его движения четкие и даже несколько механические, когда он уходит в сторону дома, а плечи упрямо развернуты. Соло снова смотрит на его прямую спину.

____

Почти весь день они не разговаривают. Илья находит любое занятие по дому, только чтобы не попадаться Соло на глаза, а после обеда вообще пропадает. Соло не знает, что ушёл он вниз в деревню или куда-то в сторону леса и ручья, но Курякин явно его избегает. Впрочем, Наполеону тоже нужно немного подумать. Он понимает Илью, да. Долгое время он тоже так думал. Поэтому томился в собственных чувствах, как в ядовитом соку, и ничего не предпринимал.

Но одно дело, когда чувства не взаимны, другое - когда два любящих человека отказывают себе в счастье, мучаясь, даже не попытка хоть что-то изменить. Осознание своих желаний давно пришло к Наполеону. Он не был наивным мальчиком, чем может грозить подобная связь для них обоих. Но и быть рядом с любимым человеком, осознавать, что это - общая их боль, становится для него всё более невыносимо. Он видел в глазах Ильи страдание, сомнение и страсть. Он догадывался всё это время, особенно с той их миссией в Лондоне. Но подтверждение его догадок дало им двоим надежду.

И тут же её разрушило.

Одно Наполеон знал точно: так больше не должно продолжаться. Или они решают эту проблему, или же прощаются друг с другом навсегда.

Соло смотрит на маленькую книжицу у себя в руках. На ажурной обложке витиеватыми и еле заметными буквами выведено «Евангелие от Матфея», а в корочке спрятан замок. Этот неприметный томик - гарантии Наполеона, шанс на прикрытие и начало новой жизни. И его выбор - применить их сейчас или оставить на более поздний срок - зависит лишь от решения, он примет сегодня вечером. Всё, что надо для этого: нормально поговорить с Курякиным. Хотя Соло понимает, что шансов у него нет, но стоит всё же попытется.

Наполеон стоит на распутье дорогой своей жизни, и решение за него примет самый сейчас для него человек.

***

Илья появляется к вечеру. Он хмурится, его руки расцарапаны, а от куртки пахнет лесом. Соло молча ставит перед ним ужин, состоящий из тушенной с грибами курицы и риса, консистенция которого далека от идеальной, но (с учетом лесов) Наполе считает, что справился он превосходно. Илья не смотрит в его сторону, ковыряя белую массу в тарелке, и, так и не поднеся ее ко рту, он вдруг начинает. И по тому, как звучит его голос, как усилился его акцент, Соло понимает - думал не только он один.

\- Ты ... Ты ведь Наполеон Соло. Для тебя нет границ и защиты. Любое твоё желание обязано работать любыми путями и средствами. Ты, жизнь всю работавший в одиночку, только недавно научился быть частью команды. Я поверил, что ты можешь измениться. Но как же я ошибался. - Илья поднимает на Наполеона глаза, и Соло кажется, что он видит в них блеск непролитых слёз. Но Курякин моргает, и иллюзия исчезает без следа. Наполеон неверяще мотает головой, спрашивая.

\- И почему же ты сделал такие выводы?

Илья грустно ухмыляется:

\- Вот по этой нашей ситуации, - он показывает-сюда пальцем, от Наполеона к себе и обратно, - ведь это очередная прихоть.

\- Любовь - это прихоть, Илья? Ты только что мне признался в своих чувствах, и чего требуешь в итоге? Чего? Отказаться от тебя?

\- Да! - выкрикивает Илья, вставая из-за стола. Он проходит в комнату и возвращается. Он продолжает говорить надрывным голосом, - Потому что я отказался от себя! Потому что я знаю, к чему может привести этот наш каприз. К каким ужасным последствиям для нас обоих. На кону чужие жизни. Любая привязанность делает нас слабее, дает врагам в руки козыри. Нами так легко будет манипулировать. В любой момент я могу потерять тебя, простоив кому-то узнать правду. Я не хочу видеть, как тебе пустят пулю в затылок!

Он выкрикивает последнее слово, останавливается и тяжело дышит. Соло несогласно качает головой.

\- Илья, я ведь всё это понимаю, причем не хуже тебя. Но есть одно «но», - он хрипит последнее слово, сглатывает и произносит, - уже слишком поздно, Илья. Всё наше окружение в курсе, дорогой. Это невозможно скрыть. Нет разницы, вместе мы или убегаем друг от друга. Мы уже ничего не можем поменять, потому что наши чувства слишком очевидны, как бы мы это ни скрывали.

Илья пытается открыть рот, чтобы поспорить, но Соло не даёт ему сказать и слова:

\- Нет, Илья, послушай, пожалуйста. Я знаю твою позицию, я хочу, чтобы и ты знал мою. То, что мы бегаем друг от друга, не даёт нам никакой гарантии на защиту. Мы просто делаем друг другу больно, можем провалиться в любую секунду, при этом ничего не получить за свои страдания. И у нас нет ни твоей мифической безопасности, ни нашей… - Соло сглатывает комок в горле, чувствуя, что во рту пересохло, как в пустыне, но он продолжает, - любви.

Он замолкает. Смотрит на Ильюрывным взглядом. Тот тяжело вздыхает, садится снова на стул и поднимает на Соло глаза. Тот молчит несколько секунд и кэр, то что собирался сказать ещё до прихода Ильи.

\- Кроме тебя и Габи меня ничего не держит в агенстве. Меня обменяли, да. Но я сполна расплатился. Габи переживёт: у нее останешься ты. Единственный способ уничтожить моё чувство, хотя я слабо верю вообще, что это возможно - больше друг друга не видеть.

\- Но как? - Илья удивлённо приподнимает брови.

\- Способ не имеет значения, это лишь наше с тобой решение, - Наполеон выдыхает, кусает внутреннюю сторону губы. - У меня больше нет вариантов.

Он встаёт. Они оба так ничего и не съели, но у Наполеона нет аппетита. Ему кажется, у него отняли вкус к жизни. Илья так и сидит за столом, опираясь на лбом о ладони. Соло бросает последний взгляд на светлый затылок и выходит из дома. Он идёт в баню, запирается на засов и глядит в темноту маленькой комнаты, чувствуя, как изнутри рвётся крик. Он воет на одной ноте, выражая этим звуком всё своё сожаление и боль, чувствуя, как внутри всё сгорают в пламени разочарования и досады, сполна понимая слова Ильи про отказ от самого себя.

***

Соло просыпается от гула голосов и мелодичного высокого смеха. Очень знакомого смеха. Он выползает из спальни, натыкаясь на Илью, что стоит, привалившись боком к косяку. На улыбающегося счастливого Илью. Тот смотрит в угол кухни, и Наполеон переводит туда взгляд.

На табуретке, поджав босые ноги под себя, сидит Габи. Она открыто улыбается Соло, а тот не выдерживает, одним махом оказывается с ней, хватает девушку в объятия и поднимает её вверх рядом, кружа по комнате. Та хохочет и опираясь ладошками на его плечи тараторит.

\- Отпустите меня, неизвестный мужчина, я вас не знаю! - когда Соло ставит ее на землю, она поправляет свой пиджак, темные брючки и строго, - Настоящий Наполеон Соло не позволил бы таких зарослей на своём лице.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тэллер, - улыбается Наполеон.

Он косится на Илью, тот смущённо протирает длинную щетину, которая почти превратилась в бороду и пожимает плечами. Видимо, по мнению Габи, растительность на лице Курякина норма.

Девушка подходит к Наполеону, кладёт ладошку ему на щеку, зарываясь кончиками пальчиков в густую темную бороду. Наполеон уже сбился со счета, сколько они провели тут времени и как давно он не брился и не стригся. Пока Илья хоть как-то приводил себя в порядок, Соло решил пустить всё на самотёк. Силы хватало только на то, чтобы находиться рядом с Ильёй и не срываться в приступы уныния, поэтому его внешний вид был последней вещью, о которой он думал.

Габи чешет его под подбородком, как кота, и запускает руку в волосы, заправляя их назад, открывая взору высокий лоб Соло, и всматривается в голубые глаза.

\- Уничтожить, - она становится на носочки, целует его в щеку и цере, - я хочу видеть твоё прекрасное лицо, Наполеон.

Соло ещё раз крепко её обнимает, смотрит на задумчивого Илью через плечо девушки и отпускает её из объятий.

\- Ну что, господа лесорубы, вам на сборы полчаса, в том числе входят бритьё. Я жду вас во дворе, - она морщится, осматривая дом, - лучше подышу свежим воздухом и посмотрю на горы.

Соло глядит на Илью (тот смотрит не отрываясь в ответ), потом переводит взгляд на выходящую Габи и кивает сам себе.

Ну вот и всё.


	4. Chapter 4

Отель прекрасный, один из лучших в Праге. По авторитетному мнению Соло, совершенно ничем не отличающиеся от отелей Лондона и Парижа. Только контингент жильцов довольно специфичен. Соло очень сомневается в том, что хоть кто-то из них является простым туристом без багажа связей со спецслужбами или дипломатическими миссиями. Но Наполеона сейчас это мало волнует. Уэйверли пообещал им безопасность, и единственное, что беспокоит Соло, это возможность наконец выбраться из дружественной СССР республики. Главное — оказаться в Европе, а потом он уже сможет обеспечить себе возможность скрыться. Сейчас ему нужно немного подумать, как наиболее быстро связаться с гарантом в Париже.

Он достаёт необходимые вещи из чемодана: опасную бритву, одеколон, остатки крема после бритья. Вспоминает, что последние две недели почти не касался таких привычных для него предметов. Теперь в его жизни всё вроде бы становится на свои места — больше нечего ждать. Все планы очевидны — сейчас он только за себя. Он возвращается к прежней жизни, когда мог позволить не думать ни о чьём благополучии, переживая лишь за свою шкуру. Но ощущение какой-то неправильности не покидает Соло.

Он немного думает, открывает потайной карман в крышке чемодана и выуживает Евангелие от Матфея, крутит его в руках, бездумно проходясь глазами по знакомым буквам. Эта маленькая книжица — его связь с будущим. Он проводит пальцами по корешку, чувствует его ребристость и… Стук в дверь заставляет его вздрогнуть. Соло скидывает книжку в чемодан прямо поверх вещей и запихивает его ногой под кровать.   
Затем поспешно подходит к двери, распахивает её и замирает в удивлении.

На пороге стоит Курякин. Взгляд его решителен, радужка скрыта под черной бездной зрачков, а губы приоткрыты. Из них вырывается быстрое дыхание, как будто Илья шёл пешком, как минимум, с первого этажа. Соло переводит взгляд на вздымающуюся грудь под темной водолазкой и понимает: именно так и есть. Соло смотрит на русского, изучает его растрёпанный образ. Глаза Ильи красные, волосы, которые он аккуратно расчесал на привычный косой пробор перед тем как заехать в отель, взъерошены. Он весь натянут, как струна. Илья глядит в глаза Соло, как будто хочет беззвучно что-то сказать, но в итоге не выдерживает ответного прямого взгляда и опускает глаза в пол. Его потрясающие длинные ресницы дрожат, а на скулах горит румянец. Соло чувствует его смятение и начинает беспокоиться сам. Неужели что-то снова пошло не по плану? Но тогда бы русский не стоял молча и не мялся в дверях его номера. 

— Что-то случилось? — произносит Соло и отступает в сторону, пропуская русского внутрь. 

Только он закрывает дверь, отвернувшись от Ильи, как чувствует прикосновение к лопаткам. Курякин кладёт горячую ладонь на его спину, и она прожигает рубашку насквозь и, кажется, сейчас спалит кожу. 

Илья выдыхает громко, пыхтит и тихо произносит.

— Наполеон, я... — он замолкает, не договорив, но руку так и не убирает. 

Соло медленно и бездумно запирает дверь, прислушиваясь ко своим ощущениям. Внутри него взрываются боль и отчаянье. Он резко поворачивается к Илье (тот даже не отшатывается) и надрывно произносит:

— Что? Что ещё, Илья? 

Илья нерешительно двигает губами, пытаясь что-то сказать, а Соло не может оторвать взгляд от маленькой ранки на его нижней губе. Она свежая. Яркая, как будто Илья только что прокусил нежную кожу. Он вспоминает, как Илья всё это время избегал его, старался не смотреть на него лишний раз. Сейчас Курякин, как будто пересиливая себя, поднимает глаза. Соло пересекает их взгляды. Зря. Между их зрачками как будто снова протягивается нить, что всегда связывала их. И сейчас она такая живая. Ощутимая, как никогда. Оторваться невозможно. Соло вглядывается в это чистое небо чужих глаз и снова растворяется в нем.

Илья моргает. Соло замечает мгновенно потемневший взгляд, а после он уже ничего не видит. Лишь чувствует: сминающие его рот губы, горько-соленый привкус кожи и одуряющую волну желания.   
Его целуют страстно и напористо, цепляясь в плечи и вдавливая спиной в закрытую дверь.

Наполеон, томившийся рядом с Ильёй неделю в том злополучном доме, держащий дистанцию, жил как будто во сне — в тяжёлом душном мареве, когда уже смирился с неизбежным, но сердце всё ещё болит и тянет. Наполеон, уже попрощавшийся со своей любовью, тщательно запрятавший её глубоко в сердце, не верит происходящему, застывает в изумлении. Илья целует его губы, как путник в пустыне, дорвавшийся до воды, и Соло на пробу кладёт ладонь на его лицо, касается пальцами стрелки шрама на виске. Он чувствует щемящую нежность, осознавая, что впервые коснулся этого тонкого рубца. Он мечтал об этом так долго, но лишь сейчас это делает, быть может, в первый и последний раз. Илья вздрагивает на прикосновение и отстраняется. Соло смотрит в его испуганные глаза: Илья будто сам не понимает, что делает, и подаётся всем телом вперёд, втягивая русского в настоящий поцелуй.

Губы Соло такие же горячие и настойчивые, как в воспоминаниях Ильи. Под руками он большой и упругий, его кожа опаляет прямо через рубашку (Илья чувствует этот жар, загораясь сам, как спичка), а литые мышцы мощного тела будоражат. Широкие плечи и крепкие мускулы невозможно сравнить по ощущениям с хрупкой женской фигурой и мягкой девичьей кожей. И это просто потрясающе. Соло сразу же перехватывает инициативу, и их поцелуй снова становится похож на борьбу, но теперь это борьба за возможность дотронуться первым и снять как можно скорее одежду с желанного тела.

У Ильи как будто отключаются тормоза. Всё, в чём он убеждал себя всё это время, во что верил — всё это становится неважным. Дороже горячего, такого желанного, тяжело дышащего и стонущего в его рот Соло в его жизни нет больше ничего. Но прежде, Илья просто хочет сказать. Просто хочет, чтобы Соло наконец его услышал. 

Наполеон тянет за низ курякинской водолазки, пытаясь стянуть её с русского, но тот отталкивает его руки и делает шаг назад. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и вытягивает руку вперёд, останавливая пытающегося подойти Наполеона. 

— Илья…? — встревоженно произносит тот, видя снова нерешительность в глазах русского.

Но Курякин лишь качает головой и тихо произносит:

— Сядь, пожалуйста, Леон.

Это обращение заставляет Соло замереть. Он пятится и садится на постель. 

Илья наклоняет голову, рассматривая раскрасневшегося Наполеона, его расстёгнутую наполовину рубашку, выпавшую из уложенной прически на лоб вьющуюся прядь и горящие глаза.

Он подходит ближе, опускается на колени перед Соло, заглядывая тому в лицо:

— Ты ведь как удачей помеченный, — произносит Илья. Он осторожно касается ресниц над левым глазом Соло, там, где на краю голубой радужки темнеет карее пятно, которое делает взгляд Наполеона ещё более глубоким и пробирающим до костей. 

Соло прикрывает веки, а Илья не может остановить себя от прикосновений: тихо шепчет и водит кончиками мозолистых пальцев по идеальному лицу:

— Ты дан мне как наказание или как награда. Я даже не знаю, что вернее. — Илья проводит большим пальцем по бархатной коже щеки, спускаясь ниже, к подбородку, где подушечки уже колет щетина. — Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной. И одно я знаю точно. Я всю жизнь буду жалеть, если не попробую кусочек удачи в лице Наполеона Соло.

Соло неверяще мотает головой. Это долгожданное признание желаний Ильи — шаг навстречу. И это так чертовски поздно. Он смотрит в ясные глаза Ильи и произносит:

— Я так мечтаю хоть когда-нибудь понять, что таится в твоей светлой голове, Курякин. И вот мне кажется, я тебя понял, и ты снова выкидываешь какой-то фортель. Почему ты здесь, Илья? Я думал, мы всё решили. 

Курякин смотрит на него исподлобья. Его золотистые ресницы почти касаются бровей. А Соло лишь пытается найти ответ на свои вопросы в прозрачной синеве его глаз.

Илья кивает и говорит, как будто соглашаясь с Соло:

— Решили. Но, считай, я пришёл попрощаться.

Он своими широкими ладонями касается бёдер Наполеона, затянутых в ткань синих брюк. Медленно ведёт всё выше и выше. Волна возбуждения ползёт за его руками, следуя прямо в пах Соло — эрекция делает брюки слишком тесными. Илья опускает голову и утыкается лбом в правое бедро Соло. Его влажное и горячее дыхание оседает на брюках: Соло чувствует это даже через плотную ткань. Илья тихо вздыхает, трётся носом о ногу Наполеона, как преданный и любящий пёс, и в Соло как будто что-то внутри срывается в пропасть.

Он кладёт руку на макушку Ильи, вплетает пальцы в мягкие пшеничные пряди. Тот снова выдыхает и с тихим стоном поднимает лицо на Соло. Он смотрит так пронзительно, а глаза его снова затягивает дымка похоти, и Соло чувствует её всем своим естеством. Он отзывается на внутренний призыв, чувствуя, как вибрирует и поднимается внутри предвкушение. Вожделение накручивается тугой пружиной, и, кажется, начинается где-то в голове, натягиваясь между их взглядами, опускаясь вниз, пронизывая по дороге всё тело, распускается ярким бутоном внизу живота. Это не только физическое желание, простая близость Ильи вызывает нечто намного большее. Он так хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно. Его переполняет желание, желание обладания не телом, а человеком, быть рядом и быть вместе, быть вместе всегда. То, что происходит сейчас, сбивает с толку и будоражит кровь. Но завтра Соло исчезнет и вычеркнет из своей жизни Илью. От этого возбуждение становится буквально душащим, сковывающим всё тело и сознание. 

Илья поднимает руку, легонько касается большим пальцем кадыка. Соло сглатывает вязкую слюну, не отрываясь, смотрит в пьянящие глаза любимого мужчины. Тот поднимается и ладонью касается подбородка Соло. Слегка надавливает подушечкой пальца на середину его нижней губы.

Соло будто отключают мысли.

Осознание, что это последняя их встреча, отходит на задворки сознания. Соло понимает лишь одно: он не отпустит Илью сегодня никуда. В черепной коробке шум пульсирующей в сосудах крови и хриплый голос Ильи: тот произносит хрипло и гулко «Леон». И Соло уверен в том, что Илья полностью его. Только сегодня — его Или́я. 

Наполеон сжимает палец русского своими губами.

Взгляд Ильи становится голодным и бешеным. Если бы Наполеон не знал его так хорошо, он подумал, что Илья хочет его убить. Но тот лишь аккуратно вынимает палец изо рта Соло, чтобы прижаться к нему губами. Соло облизывает мягкие губы, прикусывает кончик языка и, слыша тихий стон Ильи, уплывает из этой реальности. Реальности, в которой Илья Курякин сам целует Наполеона Соло и до сих пор ещё не сбежал.

Илья не может насытиться. Столько лет смотреть на эти губы: кривящиеся в улыбке, иронично поджимаемые или искореженные гримасой боли. Знать каждую чёрточку и родинку на бархатистой коже этого прекрасного лица, но не иметь возможности дотронуться и поцеловать.

Илья терзает рот Соло, дышит глубоко и загнанно, трогает руками плечи, натыкаясь каждый раз на раздражающую ткань, рычит в губы и отстраняется. Рывок — и пуговицы летят вниз, а полы порванной ткани открывают вид на широкую грудь, покрытую темными волосками и венчаемую ареолами сосков. Соло ахает и заливисто смеётся:

— Курякин, ты варвар, — он смотрит как Илья встаёт перед ним в полный рост и стягивает с себя через голову водолазку, — а впрочем, всё равно. Иди сюда, моя Красная Угроза.

— Как по́шло, — ворчит смущенный Илья, но просьбе следует, наваливаясь на Соло, протаскивая его вверх по кровати, опрокидывая на лопатки, вклиниваясь между бёдер. 

На что Наполеон лишь хмыкает и шепчет тому в губы:

— Мечтал это сказать.

Их возня нелепа и бессмысленна: они путаются в одежде, снимают каждый предмет гардероба слишком медленно, постоянно сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, прерываясь только на мокрые жадные поцелуи. Кожа щёк Соло горит от щетины, член стоит так сильно, как никогда прежде, такое было разве что в юности, когда Наполеон впервые увидел голую женщину. Илья не был его первым мужчиной, но по ощущениям он — единственный человеком в мире.

Всё в жизни Соло должно быть красиво, выверенно и элегантно. Он давно привык так жить, но Илья просто взрывает его жизнь и всё, что с ней связано, ворвавшись тогда в восточном Берлине, оторвав вместе с багажником их с Габи машины и кусочек души Наполеона. Но он не выбросил эту частичку Соло, как тот кусок железяки, он оставил его себе. И теперь – Соло давно в его власти, и попытка вырваться прямо сейчас грозит крахом.

Курякину кажется, что он сходит с ума. От запаха Соло, такого пряного и мускусного, который он снимает носом с крепкой шеи; от его плывущего взгляда; от кожи, гладкой, покрытой густой порослью на груди и ногах, что должно казаться неприятным, но именно это будоражит так, как ни одна гладкость милой девушки.   
У Наполеона такие потрясающе длинные и крепкие ноги, с мощными икрами; плечи, шире чем плечи Ильи, что раньше казалось едва ли возможным; твердые мышцы груди и пресса под руками; такая круглая и упругая задница, которая ложится в ладонь так правильно; и крепкие бёдра, которыми он обхватывает талию Курякина. От этого всего ведёт, как от дозы хорошего наркотика. Да, Илье приходилось пробовать. Но Соло — это намного лучше. Под препаратами Илья чувствовал себя счастливым и живым, но они не давали главного: Наполеона рядом. Сейчас это компенсирует все неудачи, выбивает из головы мысли о будущем и тему разговора, с которым Илья пришёл к нему. Сейчас нет ничего важнее крепкого тела, выгибающегося под ним и просящего задушенно:

— Сделай это наконец, И-ли-яяя…

Голос Соло хрипит. Он дёргает Курякина за ремень, толкает его на спину и стягивает брюки полностью, скидывая куда-то за кровать. Сам избавляется от единственного оставшегося предмета гардероба — своих трусов — и ложится на Илью сверху.

— Я не знаю, что ты имел в виду под словом «попробовать», — он прикусывает подбородок русского и хрипло продолжает, — но для меня это значит секс. Полноценный секс.

Илья тихо рыкает и переворачивает Соло обратно на спину. Он встаёт на колени между разведенных бедер американца и тянется к карману брюк. Он чертыхается, ничего не найдя в нем, и снова поднимается, смотрит растерянно на Наполеона.

Соло любуется. Илья не такой широкий, как сам Наполеон. Он мускулистый, но более изящный: запястья выглядят узкими, а его пальцы длинные и потрясающе красивые. Сколько раз Соло фантазировал об этих пальцах, желая то облизать, то и того больше – ощутить их в себе. Сейчас похоже это всё-таки исполнится. Наполеон предвкушающе стонет, чувствуя, как по телу снова проходит дрожь возбуждения. Он проводит ладонями по бёдрам стоящего на коленях Ильи, поднимается выше, касается тонкой кожи на боках и переводит ладони на предплечья. Тугие канаты мышц на руках русского переплетают вздувшиеся вены, а бледная кожа усыпана еле заметными веснушками, которые летом превращаются в яркую золотую россыпь. Всё тело Ильи выглядит будто сотканным из золотистого шёлка. На бедре виднеется свежий розовый шрам, заживший совсем недавно. Ещё один, Соло знает, на спине. И если есть ещё более скрытые, Наполеон собирается все их изучить.

Соло ласкает открытой ладонью чужую грудь, покрытую светлыми волосками, идущими вниз. Они концентрируются рыжеватой порослью в паху, венчаемому крупным длинным членом, слегка загнутым вправо. Наполеон не останавливает свой путь. Он аккуратно кладёт ладонь на головку и слышит в благодарность стон.

Илья, пробормотав тихо «Подожди», снова перевешивается через него, спускает руки к своей одежде на полу, касаясь торсом о торс, обдавая запахом морского одеколона и свежего пота. Наполеон стонет от ощущения тяжёлого крепкого тела сверху. Тела, синонимом которого является слово «мощь». Он вцепляется в плечи Ильи, целует того мокро за ухом и, чувствуя ответную дрожь, и возбуждённо шепчет:

— Ну что ты возишься, Угроза?

Тот наконец достает металлический тюбик с детским кремом и торжествующе показывает Наполеону:

— Я стащил его у Габи и не помнил, куда засунул.

Наполеон качает головой и отбирает тюбик у Ильи.

Он не хочет думать о причине, по которой Илья передумал, не хочет знать, почему именно сейчас Курякин это делает, почему столько раз он отвергал его, а сейчас сам пришёл к Соло в номер. Как будто ставя жирную точку в их истории. В возможностях Соло сделать эту точку красочной и запоминающейся.

_____

Внутри Соло так горячо и тесно, сногсшибательно хорошо и потрясающе приятно. Соло очень отзывчивый и гибкий. Он прогибается в спине, крепко держит за бёдра, обхватив сильными ногами и беспрестанно целует. С ним так жарко, грязно и больно-сладко. А ещё слишком правильно. Ни разу до этого Илья не чувствовал столь пожирающей страсти и накрывающей с головой любви. Илье кажется, что если он отпустит Соло, разорвёт их тесный контакт, то прямо сейчас потеряет частичку себя. Ощущение восторга накрывает, всё больше и больше усиливается жар в паху, а узость чужого тела и горящий взгляд человека напротив вынимают душу. 

Всё происходящее кажется пленительным сладким сном. Илье чудится — он сейчас вот-вот проснется, и Соло растает, растворится, не оставив за собой и следа. Останутся только лишь воспоминания о прекрасном теле и пряном вкусе на губах. 

С каждым движением бедер Илья всё крепче и крепче держит его запястья над головой, и когда тот пытается освободится, чтобы обнять, Илья вдруг чувствует накрывающую панику. Он хватает Наполеона за плечи, целует яростно шею, (тот болезненно стонет) и ещё глубже вбивается внутрь. Соло шепчет приглушённо:

— Тише, Илья, я тут, задушишь.

И удушающая волна страха отступает, сменяясь цунами удовольствия. Оно накрывает с головой, проходит по всему телу сладкой негой и затопляет сознание бесконечным потоком удовольствия. Илью выкручивает мощным оргазмом, острым, почти болезненным, выворачивающим изнутри, разрывающим остатки сознания в пыль. Соло под ним вздрагивает, хрипит, подкидывает бёдра и изливается теплой спермой между их животами. 

Илья не помнит, сколько плавает в тумане блаженства, не сразу понимая, что лежит на Соло всем своим весом. Но тот даже не пытается его скинуть. Он водит руками по спине Ильи, проходясь аккуратно по полоске шрама под лопаткой, и возвращает руки к затылку, перебирая отросшие волоски. 

Наполеон снимает носом с шеи Ильи запах их секса (пот, сперма, мускус и перемешанные ароматы их одеколонов), пытаясь запомнить его навсегда, отпечатать на пленке памяти, чтобы в минуты тоски доставать из дальних уголков сознания, чтобы знать, что это всё таки произошло. Соло чувствует расслабленность в наполненном негой теле. Оргазм, такой яркий и острый, оглушил, но больше всего его поразила сама близость Ильи. Что тот отпустил себя, стал настоящим. Таким, каким Наполеон его любит безгранично. 

Илья медленно сползает вбок, ложится рядом и смотрит на Соло внимательным взглядом. Наполеон любуется таким прекрасным посткоитальным Ильёй, не пытаясь сдержать восхищения.

Илья только сейчас осознает, что это был их первый и последний раз. В горле встаёт комок, не дающий сделать вдох. Илья судорожно выдыхает остатки воздуха и кладёт ладонь Наполеону на грудь. Тот смотрит мягко и влюбленно. Он либо не осознаёт ещё, либо на самом деле ему не так больно, как Илье. Курякин смотрит в любимые глаза, водит рукой по широкой груди, опускаясь к рельефному прессу, представляя, как они будут прощаться.

А может...

Илья убирает ладонь и отодвигается на край кровати. Он прищуривается, смотря как Наполеон встаёт с постели и потягивается. Наклоняет голову и с любопытством ждёт.

Соло не знает, что чувствует. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать про завтрашний день и уже принятом решении. Он просто хочет побыть с Ильёй как можно дольше, но для этого нужно как минимум немного перекусить и...

Наполеон понимает, что что-то не так, когда периферическим зрением замечает торчащий из-под кровати бардовый бок чемодана, ещё недавно тщательно запрятанного.

Соло оглядывается на Илью. Тот приподнимает бровь, но продолжает лежать. Наполеон мгновенно опускается на колени, рывком достаёт чемодан и тянется к Евангелию, проходится пальцами по корешку — внутри Соло зреет колкое и вязкое ощущение, похожее на чувство предательства.

Он застывает, когда слышит спокойный хриплый голос:

— Не это ищешь? — Илья криво улыбается. 

Он трясёт перед собой бархатным красным мешочком, подкидывает его вверх и ловит. Соло кидается вперёд, метя кулаком в скулу. Но Курякин скатывается с кровати, стягивая его за собой. Он делает подсечку, и Наполеон оказывается снова под ним, со скованными руками, запястьем которых чувствует бархат, что трётся о нежную кожу — Илья так и не выпустил добычу из рук.

— Это судьба, Соло. С голыми руками ты ничего против меня не можешь сделать, — у Ильи глаза горят бешеным азартом и надвигающейся истерикой. 

Соло чувствует, как изнутри поднимается паника. Он не знает, что сказать и сделать. Он не хочет врать, но, если Илья решит забрать кристалл себе или не дай бог рассказать об этом Уэйверли, все его планы пойдут насмарку.

Однако Курякин резко отпускает его, встаёт рывком, достаёт содержимое мешочка и кидает в сторону Соло. Тот вытягивает руку и ловит чуть не потерянную «Голубую красавицу Азии». В его ладони переливается яркой синевой граней самый дорогой краденный сапфир Европы.

— Красивый, — сухо произносит Курякин. В голосе у него нет издёвки, лишь усталость. —Заказали? — Наполеон лишь кивает, а Илья кусает губы, садится на край кровати, натягивает брюки, прямо так, на голое тело, и ещё раз спрашивает, — Надеюсь, он у тебя не единственный?

— Последний из, — охрипшим голосом произносит Соло, — как гарантия исчезновения.

Наполеон устало выдыхает, понимая, как хрупка его судьба и как сильно она зависит от Ильи. От желаний Ильи и его решения. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что никто не может дать полной гарантии? — спрашивает Курякин. 

Соло согласно кивает и пожимает плечами:

— Но попытаться всё-таки стоит.

Он садится рядом с Ильёй. Берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы и выдыхает.  
Он не знает, что сказать. Они и так уже слишком много сказали. И оправдания Илье совсем не нужны. Курякин, очевидно, всё прекрасно понимает.

Он отпускает руку Наполеона и начинает одеваться. Деловито натягивает носки, водолазку, ищет на полу отцовские часы, которые ему отдали после миссии, и расчёсывает пальцами волосы, даже не смотря в зеркало. Он сейчас так спокоен, как будто они ещё увидятся сотню раз. Наполеон поджимает губы и с сожалением выдыхает. Видимо, Илья так попрощался, и этого было для него достаточно. Соло встаёт, накидывает махровый белый халат. Сейчас его одолевает одно желание — уйти в душ и не видеть, как от него уходит любимый человек. Слишком часто он на это смотрел. Только он делает шаг в сторону ванной комнаты, как слышит тихий голос Ильи.

— Ты можешь исчезнуть завтра вечером, как только мы прилетим в Париж, забрать побрякушку и раствориться, как ты умеешь. Я гарантирую тебе молчание. А можешь… — он замирает, Соло медленно поворачивается в его сторону. Илья приподнимает брови, как будто ему больно говорить, и продолжает хриплым голосом, — остаться со мной. 

Наполеон медленно подходит к нему. Уголки губ Ильи подрагивают, он начинает улыбаться и тихо произносит:

— Ты спрашивал тогда. Я только сейчас понял ответ. Я предпочитаю провести ту жизнь, которая останется у меня после агентуры, где-то, где тепло и море. Если выживу, конечно. — Он мотает головой и грустно добавляет, — И я хочу провести это время с тобой.

Наполеон неверяще смотрит на Илью, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но их прерывает телефонный звонок.  
Илья, стоящий рядом с аппаратом, не задумываясь, берет трубку. 

— О. Да, здравствуйте, Александр, — Курякин начинает хмуриться и, кивая головой, выслушивает наставления Уэйверли.

Соло смотрит, как Илья в его номере разговаривает с их боссом и, видимо, принимает новое задание. 

Наполеон мотает головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уложить в голове всё произошедшее.

Илья кладёт трубку и серьезным тоном произносит:

— Париж отменяется. Сначала штаб-квартира в Лондоне, а после новая точка на нашей карте. Нас ждёт жаркий во всех смыслах Эль-Кувейт. Ты с нами, Леон?

Илья смотрит на него серьезно и внимательно.

Кончики губ Соло подрагивают - он не может сдержать улыбки.


	5. Эпилог

Габи морщится от боли и освобождает ступню из узкой колодки новой туфельки. Чувство облегчения такое сильное, что она громко выдыхает стон удовольствия. Рядом слышится негромкое покашливание и Тэллер поднимает взгляд. Илья, сидящий напротив за столиком летнего кафе, смотрит озабоченно. Весь его вид говорит: «Ты в порядке, тебе помочь, дорогая?». Ей кажется, что она изучила его как собственные пять пальцев. Суровый русский, хмурящий брови и рычащий на окружающих — лишь фасад, скрывающий за собой доброго и отзывчивого человека. Ей помощь не нужна: уже просто от одного его взгляда становится легче. Она скидывает вторую туфлю и расплывается по плетёному сиденью, рассматривая из-под ресниц прекрасный профиль Ильи. Он сейчас без своей кепи, и его волосы, выгоревшие на солнце Кувейта, отливают золотыми бликами. Пряди челки падают на лоб. Габи хочется их растрепать, что она, конечно, сделает, как только они придут в отель. Но пока она любуется, следя за каменеющими в напряжении плечами русского. Того опять что-то беспокоит. Он снова задумчив и хмур, хотя улыбался только час назад, когда они гуляли по узким улочкам каналов этого потрясающего города.   
Габи сжимает пальчики на ступнях и раздумывает о возможности идти обратно пешком.   
И дёрнул же чёрт её надеть новые туфли на прогулку по Амстердаму. Это первый полноценный день их отдыха после гонки по невыносимой жаре и пыли. На этот раз город выбирала она. И она ни капли не жалеет. Как и о покупке прекрасных лаковых туфелек на высоком каблуке. 

А ещё ей очень хочется немного подразнить Илью.

— Курякин, не дрейфь. Сейчас принесут заказ, и мы отпразднуем с тобой окончание миссии, — она кладёт пальчики на запястье его лежащей на столе правой руки. Вторую он держит где-то под скатертью. 

Илья поворачивает голову в её сторону и на выдохе произносит.

— Вдвоём отпразднуем, — и не понятно, чего больше в его голосе: раздражения или сожаления. Скорее всего поровну.

Тэллер хихикает.

— Ну подумаешь, нас бросили. Как будто ни разу такого не было, — она смотрит на ходящие на его челюсти желваки и добавляет, — нам и так неплохо.

К столику подходит официант, выставляя вино и фрукты. Габи радостно произносит.

— А вот и хорошее настроение подоспело!

Илья приподнимает бровь и смотрит на наручные часы. Двенадцатый час дня. Осуждение на его лице ещё больше веселит Габи: ее настроение ползёт всё выше и выше. Она ставит ступни на теплую плитку тротуара и вздыхает от удовольствия. Нет. Однозначно. Дальше она пойдёт только босиком.

Габи берёт протянутый ей официантом бокал вина, в то время как Илья отказывается с жестом с советских плакатов. Дорогая посуда так и стоит рядом с его локтем, пока он аккуратно отрывает ягодки винограда и отправляет их в рот. Она снимает очки, поднимает лицо к солнцу, вдыхает запах этого прекрасного города и кажущейся свободы. Сегодня она у них есть, а завтра это уже может измениться. Но их работа научила Габриэллу наслаждаться каждым мигом жизни, поэтому ей сейчас хорошо и комфортно. Даже несмотря на портящееся настроение одного ворчливого русского. 

Она снова смотрит на Илью: тот меланхолично жуёт и перебирает в руках виноградинку. Габи невольно зависает взглядом на этих длиннющих пальцах, представляя, какое множество прекрасных вещей ими можно сделать, и сладко выдыхает. Внутри проскальзывает отголосок сожаления об упущенном ею шансе. Но она быстро избавляется от этого чувства. Она никогда не смогла бы тягаться с _ним._ В сознании снова возникают картинки-фантазии, и девушка сглатывает неожиданно набежавшую слюну. Она почти видит, как эти длинные пальцы ложатся на отнюдь не нежные девичьи бедра, и облизывается, смотря на Илью. Тот, замечая её взгляд, удивлённо приподнимает брови, а она снова хихикает.

— Давай, наверное, закажем что-то посерьёзнее. Я хочу стейк.

Илья смотрит на девушку, потом на принесённый ей салат, и, хмыкая, берёт меню.

Только он начинает бубнить официанту мудреные названия, как у него из рук настойчиво забирают меню и раздается бархатный глубокий голос:

— Нет-нет-нет, выбирать мясо я вам не доверю.

— А вот и потеряшка! — радостно восклицает Габи.

Наполеон весь светится. Он отодвигает стул, кладёт перед собой огромный букет из разноцветных тюльпанов и забирает бокал Ильи. Соло отпивает вино, морщится и деловито начинает диктовать заказ. Официант елейно улыбается, строча в блокноте, а Соло уже наливает себе следующий бокал, произнося недовольно:

— И вино не то. Курякин, у тебя отвратительный вкус.

— Приму к сведению, — в голосе Ильи отчётливое желание убивать, а может, что-то ещё: Габи хочется думать о других мерах воздействия на разговорчивого американца.

Она счастливо улыбается, беря в руки шикарный букет, вдыхает потрясающий запах. Смотрит на ворчащего Илью, в глазах которого недовольство мешается с нежностью, на Наполеона, что отбивается всеми правдами и неправдами от нудных наставлений русского, и чувствует внутри какое-то тепло, какую-то _правильность_. Ощущение, что наконец-таки она там где должна быть.

Ощущение присутствия семьи. 

Соло, раздавший указания официанту, наконец обращает внимание на неё и подмигивает:

— Дама, я смотрю, уже забрала принадлежащее ей по праву, — он указывает подбородком на букет и добавляет, — флористы тут потрясающие, но мне хотелось чего-то особенного, надеюсь, тебе понравилось.

Она кивает, снова смотрит на букет всех цветов радуги и иронично замечает.

— Хотя знаешь, Соло, мне кажется он больше подойдёт Илье*.

Наполеон смеётся в голос, а Курякин закатывает глаза.

— Может быть, может быть, но для него я приготовил нечто другое, — голос Наполеона становится напряжённым, он наклоняется под стол, где спрятал, как заметила Габи, несколько пакетов из модных домов, и достаёт всего один единственный цветок.   
Соло кладёт на белую скатерть рядом с Ильёй чёрный тюльпан и внимательно смотрит на реакцию русского.

Тот с нечитаемым выражением лица глядит на диковинку флористики, аккуратно берёт стебель в руки и поднимает цветок на уровень глаз.

Несколько долгих секунд взгляд его медленно перемещается от цветка на лицо Соло и обратно. Потом он застывает взглядом, смотря Наполеону в глаза и демонстративно медленно и аккуратно отрывается бутон от стебля. Соло прикрывает веки и тяжело вздыхает. Он делает вид что ничего не произошло и обращается к Габриэлле.

— Дорогая, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

— Ещё? — не то что бы она не была недовольна, она обожает принимать подарки, тем более от Соло. У него всегда прекрасный вкус.

— Ты страдала несколько часов, так что я считаю, что ты достойна большего.

Он залезает под стол, берёт её ступню в руки и надевает что-то очень мягкое. Габи бросает взгляд на Илью: тот еле заметно улыбается, и ничего в нём не выдает того ужасного уничтожителя редких цветов. Он смотрит на Габи с нежностью и заботой.

Когда обе ступни девушки укутаны во что-то явно очень удобное, Соло как ни в чём не бывало вылезает из под стола и счастливо улыбается ей.

Габи опускает взгляд вниз и начинает смеяться.

На её ногах розовые махровые тапочки в виде зайчиков с ушками. Она смотрит на Наполеона и произносит:

— Спасибо, Соло, — переводит взгляд на Илью, тот приподнял угол скатерти и рассматривает этот шедевр мануфактуры.

Он начинает искренне смеяться,и Габи добавляет:

— Вам обоим спасибо. 

Русский лишь кивает девушке и косится на довольного собой Наполеона. Тот не отрывает взгляд от Ильи. И, Габи поспорит с кем угодно, в этом взгляде есть вся любовь мира.  
Они наконец заканчивают обед и снова отправляются на прогулку. Тэллер идёт между ними, шлепая по мостовой в розовых тапочках, и берет под руку то одного, то другого. Соло что-то рассказывает не переставая, Илья лишь молчит и хмыкает, посматривая хитро на американца. Он несёт её туфли, а Соло — её сумочку. Габи остаётся только потрясающий букет, размером, кажется, с её голову. Ей так хорошо сейчас и спокойно. А ещё ей становится жутко весело, когда она замечает как Илья, изображающий раньше грозу флористики, так и не выпускает из кулака хрупкий бутон чёрного тюльпана, нежно лелея в ладонях символ сильной любви и справедливости**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Да, я знаю, что флаг ЛГБТ официально был придуман на десяток лет позже. Но мы будем считать, что этот символ уже существует. Мир-то вымышленный.
> 
> ** Есть несколько вариантов значения приподнесения чёрного тюльпана в подарок. От траурного, до признания в сильной любви. Для Соло было делом принципа сделать самый редкий подарок, выказав этим своё исключительное отношение к Илье. Тот, как всегда, принял его в своей собственной манере.


End file.
